Everyone Meet My Sister
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: Jena comes back home to Japan to find that her little brother Yuuri isn't the same anymore and that he lives in another world. Will she find that its a good thing to have hot demon boys around?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jena Price

Looks: Blackish brown hair, light green eyes, lean muscled body from years of martial arts and gymnastics.

Age: 17

Background: She was born in North America, Louisiana and grew up in many other countries after that. Her father died when she was little and her mother will be told about later. Lives with her adopted mother and father, Kena and Charles. Since she and her family travel a lot she did live in Boston and Japan. Where her family met the Shibuyas. Been friends since then. Considers herself the big sister of Yuuri.

Powers: To be revealed later.

*Story Start Now*

POV Jena

*In a nice apartment in London, England*

"Really? Really? REALLY? No Way! No Way! We're Really doing this!"

"Yes, we are. We are moving to Tokyo and this time it's going to be permanently. Our work has finally allowed us to find a permanent home. Yes, it's about time that..."

"Kena, I think she stopped listening to you after you said yes, she is already starting to do her dance."

*in a singsong voice*"Yes, we're moving out of the gra-ay. Movin away from the ra-a-in! No more London Fog-o-og!"

This is fantastic! I get to see my baby brother! Or as they say in Japan, Otouto. i can't wait to see him again. I bet he is still as cute as I remember him. I just hope his mom stopped dressing him up in girl's clothes. Though I still think he did look kind of cute in some of them. Oh well point is. I'm going to see my little brother soon!

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WHO HAH!" (Crack)

"Jena, could you not kick the doors in half, in the near future. Especially the ones that are keeping the wind and rain out."

"Sorry. I'll go get the towels."

*fast forward to Tokyo Move*

"I'm going to go see Otouto! See ya when I get back bye!" I race out the door and into the yard. Where the sun was shining its warm rays that lifted the gloom memories of London out of my head. Aunt Kena and Uncle Charles were trying to move a grandfather clock. When Aunt Kena saw me run past she let go of the clock and yelled out to me.

"Young Lady you get back here and help us move!"

"Honey, Honey a little help here!"

"Oh!"

Saved by a grandfather clock now I've seen everything. Best not to be wasting any more time. I continue my mission to find my beloved baby brother. 'I'm coming for ya Yuuri Shibuya!'

Lucky for me they lived in the same house from my last visit. (Knock, Knock)

The door opens to reveal Ms. Shibuya. "Jena! I can't believe your here. Why didn't you call?" "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well come in then. be sure to take your shoes off this time. Alright." "I will." "I take off my shoes and put on the house slippers. I follow Ms. Shibuya to the kitchen where she quickly makes a cup of tea.

"So how long will you be staying with us this time?" "Hopefully forever." "You don't mean?" "Yep. Its official we are moving to Tokyo. Actually we just started unpacking today, but I couldn't wait to see you guys." "Well Yuri will definitely be happy to see you. He'll be home soon."

"Mom, I'm home." "Oh that's him. Quick hide behind me." "What?" "Don't ask questions, just do it."

POV Yuuri's

"Hey Mom. Do we have any fruit bars left? It was a real scorcher today."

"Check in the kitchen."

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

"Aw Mom. (sigh) Alright." Mom can sometimes be so weird. Heading into the kitchen I don't pay much attention to what's going on, so not surprising I was blindsided by someone.

"Yuuri!" I got nose tackled by a blast from the past.

"Jena?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, when'd you get into town?"

"Not too terrible long ago and I will be living here as well."

"No way! You're moving to Japan?"

"All signs point to yes."

"Awesome. You want to hang out with us?"

"Us who?"

"My friend Murata."

"Sure."

"Great let me change out of my baseball uniform and we'll head out. Oh and would mind doing a favor for me?"

"What's that?"

"Getting off me." She hadn't realized that she had been sitting on top of me the whole time after the nose tackle. She did get up quick enough after though. So I head upstairs and changed out quickly. We walk on to the carnival by the sea and chat about what was current in our lives. I failed to mention all the things that had been going on since she had left. True I could have kept them secret for a long time, but she and I have been so close for so many years that it just felt wrong to keep something like this a secret. I figure I will tell her about those things when I knew she could handle it.

"Hey, Shibuya and girl."

"Hey, Murata. How's it going?"

"I didn't know you were going to bring a date." His face fell.

"Date? oh, you mean Jena. No, this is my sister."

"Sister huh. Well then. Hi, I'm Ken Murata and I'm currently single." He winks at Jena. The guy has a one track mind.

"Nice to know."

"So let's go. This place isn't going to stay open forever!" Jena starts to trot off to get us wristbands, the ones that give you unlimited rides. Leaving me and Murata to talk.

"Shibyua. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Bullet eyes set the sights on me.

"I just…"

"Or that she was out of league cute?"

"Try not to say that around me."

"Why not? It's true."

"Let's drop this."

"Hey slow pokes! Let's get going!"

"We're coming, Jena."

"Okay!" Jena walks closer to the railing and leaned against it waiting for us to hurry up. We just caught up to her when we heard a crack and then saw Jena start to fall.

"Jena."

"WA, WAAaaaaa!"

"Jena!" I latch on to her arm trying to pull her up when we both go over and fall into the cold water below. I feel the familiar tug pull me down deeper into the water. I know exactly where this is going to end, but i fight it anyway. I have to get Jena at least to the surface otherwise she could die, but the light starts to surround us and once again I'm in a huge fountain.

I see Conrart, Gunter and Wolfram heading toward me. Wolfram didn't look to glad to see me. In fact he looked like he was about to kill me.

"Yuuri! I demand to know what you are doing with that woman!"

"Woman? Jena!" She had come with me to the Demon Kingdom.

"Conrart, Gunter help me get her out of the water!"

"Why should they save your little hussy?"

"She's my hussy, I mean she's not a hussy. She's my sister!"

"Your sister?" Gunter asks as Conrart picked her up bridal style out of the water. "She doesn't look too bad. She is just unconscious right now. I'll take her to a room and let her gain consciousness.

"Thank you, Conrart."

"By the way does she know about us?"

"You've been fooling with my brother?"

"No, Wolfram. When I said us, I meant us as in the Demon Kingdom and him being the demon king."

"No, I haven't told her yet. She just moved back to Japan."

"I see. Then we have a lot to explain when she wakes."

"Yeah, we sure do."

POV Jena

"Jena...Jena...Jena." I hear a voice calling me. It sounds pretty familiar. Like I have heard it all my life and I know I should respond, but I...

"Are...you...alright?" "Ugh.." "Hey guys, I think she's waking up!" My eyes open to reveal light. It was painful, man I thought that you only had that kind of pain when you get over a hangover. Not when you go flying into the water and get pulled by an under tow. Wait...water...undertow...someone was with me...who? ...YUURI! I can see him now past all the bright shining lights that were still blinding me.

Latching on to him with such force so that I knew it wasn't a dream. "YUURI! Oh My God! I Was so scared when you were begin pulled under water with me..."

"I'm alright, Jena. We're both going to be alright. You just lost consciousness when we surfaced. But your conscious now and resting comfortably."

"Oh, that's a relief. However I have a question."

"You can ask questions later. Right now you need to rest and then I will answer any questions that you have then." "It's a really quick and easy question to answer."

"I said you need to rest."

"It will be the only one I'll ask then I will go back to resting without any trouble."

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt. So go ahead and shoot."

"Where are we?" This cuckoo look, like I just told him I'm a unicorn. I mean it was a pretty straightforward answer and we are in a room that clearly is not in his house, my new house or the hospital. Honestly what hospital has colored walls with wood finish, a canopy bed that looked like it should belong in Buckingham palace and large ornate windows. Plus there is no way any room in Yuuri's house is this freakishly large.

"Umm that's a little hard to explain. You see we aren't...well you see.. we...we...we are in the...ummm."

"Spit it out Yuuri."

"We're at a place called Voltaire Castle and it's located in this land called the Demon kingdom."

"Ha-ha. That's pretty cute Yuuri. Now tell me the truth where are we really?"

"We are really in a place called the Demon Kingdom."

"Demon Kingdom. Really? You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Like that time you said that you saw a unicorn steal my cookies?"

"Okay. That time I was lying, but this time I am telling the absolute truth!"

"Okay, if we are in the demon kingdom. Then why are we here? Oh and how come you know about this place?"

"You said that you would go back to resting after I answered your question."

"Yuuri, you know me. Since when have I ever stopped with one question when there are two others to go with it?"

"Never." His head drops a little in a form of defeat.

"And that means?"

"I have to answer your questions here and now."

"Exactly. So start answering the call of duty."

"We are here and why I have been here before is because I am the Demon King and they call me over here when I am needed."

"Little Brother say Whaaaaat?"

"I am the Demon king."

(Plop!)

POV Yuuri

I should have expected that. She still needed rest and the whole finding out I have another life in another dimension/world probably didn't help her either.

(Knock, Knock)

"Come in."

Gunter enters with his daughter Gisela.

"How's the patient doing?" Gisela asks in her usual calm voice.

"She woke up a little while ago, but passed out when she found out about me being a king and being in a whole other world, she kinda fainted."

"King Yuuri are you sure it was wise to tell her so nonchalantly, such an important title is not something that can be dealt with easily." chided Gunter. Shaking his hair and rubbing his forehead in worry.

"It's not like I wanted her to faint."

Gisela leans over and places her hand over Jena's forehead and then checks her pulse.

"She's alright. Her fainting is probably a sign of needing more rest. I'll come back in an hour to check on her. In the meantime I'll tell the maids to get some broth ready in case she gets hungry."

"Thanks Gisela."

"No thanks are needed. It's my pleasure to serve his highness's sister." She walks out and Conrart comes in.

"Yuuri, you need to sign some urgent papers." Gunter grabs my arm urging me forward.

"Wait, I can't leave Jena alone. What if she wakes up and gets worried when I'm not here?"

"Conrart will stay and look after her. Now let's go your highness."

"Conrart make sure she's safe."

"There is no need to worry Yuuri. I will watch after her as well as I do you."

POV Conrart

Jena. You have changed quite a bit since a last saw you. But you were only a little girl when I first saw you, playing with his highness. You have actually grown quite beautifully.

Carla POV

This is starting to get old. Passing out and then kind of waking up in a sorta dark world. Where you know you are supposed to be in a room with light and it's not light at all. Then there's the half-awake part of it. You can hear someone but you can't hear them that well. Even though they are possible like two feet in any direction from you. Because I know I hear someone. I just can't quite understand them or see them.

I open my eyes or at least try to the first time I get nearly blinded, the second wasn't as bad. It was still bad, just not as bad. So I engage the flutter technique. You know what you tend to see on any of those soap operas when people get out of a coma or dream. They flutter their eyes quickly and then stop and look around with wide eyes. Granted when they did it, it was part of a script. When I had to do it, it was because I was surprised to see that there was a stranger in my room and he had a piece!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I throw all the pillows at him and he jumps from his chair and flicks them away from his face. At least he tries to. I then take the opportunity and did a side kick to his waist and then a punch to the head. It through him back a little but dazed him more than anything. He had this bewildered look etched into his face while blood was dripping from his nostril. I jump from the bed and try and get distance from him. He grabs my shoulder. I reign in my arms and use my left leg to deliver a back roundhouse kick to his head. Barley missing it when he tried to duck out of the way. He then grabbed me from the back and tried to pull me back. He was shouting something strange that I couldn't understand. Not that I was trying to. I mean come on! I was pretty sure this guy was some kind of pervert. I used his weight against himself. I flipped him over and finally made it to the door. Only to open it and find that there was another person there. A gruff, angry looking man with grayish black hair. He looked like he was the guy in charge and he did not look like the kind who would go down easily. But I did not care. I was going to get out of here. Until i heard...

"Gwendal did you find out what was going on?" Yuuri popped out from behind.

"Yuuri! Get out of the way these men were...!"

"Trying to watch over you when I went to take care of some important Demon King work. I didn't expect you go nuts!"

"I wasn't going nuts! I freaked out when I found some strange man when I woke instead of my Otouto!"

"Okay that one was my bad, but didn't you at least hear Conrart out?"

"Who's Conrart?"

"The guy you found in here."

"I can't understand him! He speaks a foreign language!"

"You can't understand them?" "That would be a yes, brainaic." "Oh, I see. I guess then you need help to understand them." The grouchy guy said something and then a blonde girly looking boy showed up with a green haired girl and a man in white. The guy who I thought was a pervert who I guess is named Conrart turns me to face him. He takes his hands and places them on either side of my head. I couldn't understand why he was doing that. Once more I think he's a weird sort of pervert. Then this wave of pain goes through my head. I fall to my knees and grip my head and in the split second it did. I heard a voice. A suave, debonair, sexy voice.

"I'm surprised to find that was enough to render you to your knees. The honor I had of fighting with you showed that it should take more than something as small as this."

I look up to a smiling pervert Conrart. Now that I will look at his looks. He is rather handsome. Still doesn't mean that I like or trust this guy. He seems kinda cocky.

He puts his hand out for me to grab. "I didn't mean to wound your pride. I know a good fighter when I see one."

Well maybe not exactly cocky, but on a high horse of some kind. I lift myself up and look around at the others. "Yuuri, you said you are the Demon King and we are in the Demon Kingdom. Should I safely guess that the people who are in this room are demons?" "All except Conrart. He's considered human."

"Your mom is probably disappointed that they don't have wings."

Yuuri and I share a small laugh. "Yeah, she would...Hey! Ow!" The blonde girly guy just grabbed his cheeks and stretches them like there taffy. "Yuuri, how dare you flirt with this hussy!"

"Wo-olllffram, i toold yoou thattt ssshe's my sssisster!"

"Hey, Blondie." The girly blonde stops and glares at me. "It's not polite to call someone you don't really know or accuse a person's sister of being a hussy. It makes others think you weren't raised right."

That clearly got him upset. Since he released Yuuri's sore cheeks and focused all his attention on me.

"Yeah, well that statement shows that you aren't too polite yourself!"

"Who said I was polite?" He grinds his teeth in frustration and takes a step forward. He stops when the guy in white cuts him off with his arm.

"Wolfram, I believe that as a member of the Ten Aristocrats wouldn't it be in your best judgment to introduce yourself. Instead of creating more hostility in the room?"

Wolfram as I will probably have to call him from now on instead of Blondie just huffs.

"Now then." The man in white comes toward me.

"I am Lord Gunter Von Christ. Mentor and tutor to his highness." He then takes my hands and looks deeply into my eyes. "It is an honor to meet the beloved sister of his highness whom shares his blood."

I pull my hands out of his.

"Listen I hate to burst your bubble, but we aren't related by blood. We just think of each other as siblings." He gives a confused pout that makes him look utterly adorable. Like a tragic hero or Tamaki from Ouran High School host Club. (Yes, I am an otaku. But I am proud!)

Yuuri moves me toward the grouch.

"This is lord Gwendal. He may seem like a grouch but he has a soft side." Gwendal's brow wrinkles a bit more at the statement.

"Yeah, he's a real ball of sunshine."

"Your highness, i think everyone should leave."

"Why Gwendal?" "I think that Jena needs to be looked over by Gisela and everyone else has work to do. Including you your highness." The green haired girl steps to the side and everyone ushers out. Conrart stops at the door and smiles back at me. It felt more like a smirk than a smile. For some reason this guy made me feel a little on edge.

"Ms. Jena, please sit down." I look her over. She seems like a cheerful type. She kinda made me think of Gunter.

"Don't worry. I'm a doctor of sorts. King Yuuri just wants to make sure that you are alright."

"I understand." She looks me over and then tells me I needed to rest some more and to take a pill that she placed on the table. She leaves me alone and it gives me time to reflect on things. Until I hear a knock on the door...

Jena P.O.V

I go to the door wondering what other man with a piece is going to be at the door to greet me only so I can karate chop him later. What came to greet me was a large butch looking maid in a pink dress that didn't help her complexion. At least I think she's a she. Oh who am I kidding she is most obviously a man. "I'm here to clean the room!" Sure you are.

"Um I hate to sound rude and all. But there is no need for you to clean the room right now. I'm going to be in here for a little while. You should try coming back later."

"I was told to clean the room and I'm going to clean the room." Note that her/his voice just got a little deeper. I'm betting on the fact that this is a man in drag.

"Look I already told you I'm still using the room right now. That means that you have to go until I'm done or you can get the king himself to force me to get out of the room." The maid's eye's narrow a little as she leaves the room. I still say that she is a he. The dress doesn't compliment his skin tone. The lip stick is too pale and she has really big biceps that don't add up to the anatomy of a woman's biceps. If I'm wrong I will give her a makeup kit that compliments her skin tone as an apology.

Five minutes go by and Yuri comes in.

"The maid is saying you're not letting do her job."

"I'm still trying to rest and I don't like a man in drag cleaning while I need said rest."

"You figured that out?"

"It's not that hard when you're a girl little bro. How long did it take you?"

"I found out when he told me."

"Ha ha. It took you that long!"

"Well not everyone can spot these things!"

"Don't get your pants in a big knot Yuri. I'm just joking with you. So who was that guy and has he always been a cross-dresser?"

"His name is Josak. He cross-dresses in order to gain intel on possible problems against the crown."

"Is it save to guess that I am a suspect of being a possible problem against the crown?"

"Oh yeah, they have been on to you for days."

"Then I better flee the country." We share a laugh and then the girlie looking guy comes in.

"Yuri! You should stop babysitting this girl and start running your country!"

"Hey he's not babysitting me. He's just watching out for me. Like what I use to do for him when we were kids." He looks at me with an obvious disdain.

"You best wipe that look off your face before I take wipe it off for you."

"Do you really think that you can do something like that?"

"Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Wolfram you might want to stop. In all fairness she will beat you up." Wolfram doesn't back down. Now that comment aside I don't know what else I did to irk this guy off. I didn't know him, I haven't met him before now, so why is he so mad at me? He marched right up to me and pointed his finger right at my chest.

"Stay away from my fiancée!"

"Who?"

"Yuri!"

"Your What?"

"My fiancée!"

"Wolfram! I've told you before that was a misunderstanding!"

"You proposed!"

"I didn't know that's how that's done here!"

"You and Yuuri are engaged?... BWHa-ha!" I just started laughing at the whole show. I mean my little brother is getting married to that priss! You would so laugh too. "What's so funny?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jena P.O.V

"What's so funny?" demanded the priss.

"I'm laughing at the fact that my brother is getting married to a guy who looks like a girl! It's like that Killers song!"

"You consort with killers? Are you a repeat offender? You stay away from Yuri!"

"I'm not an offender and I don't hang out with actual killers. I'm referring to a band or otherwise known as musical group from our world." \

"And that's funny how?"

"It is if you know the song. Oh and if you actually have a sense of humor."

"Are you saying that...?"

"You have no sense of humor. Why yes, I am."

The Pris goes red and if this was some kind of old timey cartoon then he would have steam coming out of his ears and his head would turn into some kind of bell, whistle or siren. If that had happened I would have laughed even more.

"That's it!" He took a lunge right towards me with his sword in his hand.

Gunter P.O.V

I was walking down the hall to look for his highness and his beloved older sister. She truly must be a most deserving young woman to have had the honor of being the adopted sister of his highness. She certainty has an appearance similar to his highness. Dark beautiful emerald eyes, hair that flows like a waterfall in an ever graceful fashion that could leave any man breathless.

I should stop these thoughts. Really it is unbecoming of one of his highness's loyal and trusted servants to think such thoughts about the king's only sister. Be her bound by blood or not. Still if I am thinking about her, maybe I could come up with a poem that describes her so that the people will come to love her as our princess then she will become a beloved icon to our people. Much like lady Celi...yes that will work!

I rush off to tell her and his majesty. They will be so excited when I tell them!

I open the door to wolfram about to run his highness's sister! I step in and bar my sword against his pointing it towards the ceiling before forcing it out of his hands and into the wall.

"Wolfram, your temper is something that needs to be tamed. I suggest that you start immediately." I turn to her highness and kneel before her.

"I beg your forgiveness. Wolfram should never have raised his sword to you." She places both her hands, palms up as she says in her honey sweet voice.

"No, it's okay. I mean I was egging him on and well maybe the sword was a bit much. But he wasn't totally at fault."

"You truly are the sister of his highness. You show great mercy and great understanding of the people around you."

"Umm. Thank you." "You are welcomed. Please Lady Jena; follow me so that you may eat in our dining room." I take her hand a small delicate hand that fits well into mine. I guide her down to the dining room. Gwendal was already seated. I pull out a chair for Lady Jena and then push her seat in. Wolfram and King Yuri seat themselves. Surprisingly Conrart is nowhere to be seen. "Where is Conrart?"

"He went out for a ride to gather his thoughts. He said he would be back by now."

"I'll go look for him."

"Go look for who?" Conrart comes into the room.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Actually you are just in time for dinner."

"Good."

He seats next to Lady Jena, who doesn't look too happy to see him. I wonder if this has anything to do with her attacking him earlier?

Conrart P.O.V

Well well. Apparently someone still doesn't trust me. Too bad. I would like to learn some of her fighting moves. Maybe I could beat her this time.

"You know Carla I would like to spar with you again sometime soon. It would be nice to have a warning."

"I'm not sure about that. Aren't you worried that your male ego could be permently damaged by losing to me in a sparring match?"

Well she is certainly sassy. Cute, how she believes herself to be so high above me in abilities such as fighting.

"I can assure you that my ego will not be involved in any matches that we ever encounter."

"Are you sure that you can keep a promise like that?"

"I am actually quite certain that I can."

"Then prove it."

"Are you asking for a duel?"

"Not a duel, just a friendly sparring match. After all the idea of you being beaten is sure to be more entertaining than if it had ended forever."

"I would be honored."

Jena P.O.V

'Oh is he going down.'

"I don't think that is good idea. You nearly drowned the other day. Can't you guys wait awhile?" Yuri asked with that worried face of his.

"Yuri, I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen. At least to me."

"Are you implying that I will lose to you?"

"I'm just saying that I didn't make national champ and second place in the world championship for nothing. Then again I haven't seen you in action before."

"True. I could be a better fighter than you. Plus I have a bit of an advantage over you. I did get to see you in action earlier."

"Yet I could surprise you with much more than what you have seen. I always hold a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I look forward to it." He says once more in that suave voice of his. It irks me, but at the same time it is a little intriguing. Only a little.

"Since this conversation seems to be going the other way. I will have to step in. I refuse that there be a fight on these grounds tomorrow. Honestly can't you two stop fighting for the sake of everyone else's annoyance?" Gwendal practically growled at us. The way it sounded was pretty defiant that what he said was law in this castle. I pretty sure he thinks I'm a problematic person. Admit tingly I can be but I am not that bad.

"There we go no fight tomorrow. So how about instead we tour the castle or just the inner grounds of the castle? Or better yet lets skip the tours and just stay in and rest up. I'm sure you are still tired from all the excitement that has been going on!"

"Yeah, I guess. "Yuri really seemed uneasy about me fighting. Which is way weird. Whenever he came to one of my matches he would be cheering me on even if I had been slightly hurt the day before. Something had to be up. Something big that was causing him to be uneasy. Something that didn't have to do with my near drowning the other day. What it was he probably won't tell. I can tell that he won't willingly tell me anything and I'm not one to weed out information through torture. So maybe if I act friendly to one of these guys, they might spill the beans. Now which one of these guys will I be buddy with? Wolfram hates me and I have pretty much showed him reasonable hostility towards him, so it would defiantly send a red flag. If I was to suddenly start acting all nicey, nicey to him. That might cause a spark of awareness around the others to be aware and more silent in their dealings with me. Gwendal doesn't seem the buddy type. So that leaves Conrart or Gunter. Which one, which one?

Dinner was a quiet event. No one really seemed that edger to talk about anything. I head back to my room and on the way someone pulls me into a hallway.

"Don't scream." It was Conrart.

"I wasn't going to."

"Good. I came to ask are you still up for sparring with me?"

"I should say so."

"Sneak out to the stables at dawn." "How do I know that you won't try something?"

"You don't. You just have to trust me." Easier said than done Casanova.

"What if I don't trust easily?"

"You should learn to."

Jena P.O.V

"Let's get one thing straight if we were to get caught. I had nothing to do with orchestrating the whole thing."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can accept that you really are not up to facing me in a match."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? Or is this a way of coping with the fact that I actually beat you up earlier?"

"You caught me by surprise."

"Excuses. Excuses. Excuses. Aren't they getting old for you?"

"I would be careful if I were you. False comfort has a way of slipping people off their feet."

He gives what seems like a sparkle smile and the first thought that enters my mind is that I do not want to lose to this guy. He is just asking for me to wipe the floor with him.

"Now who is this lovely lady? A lover of King Yuri's?"

"Pfffffttttt!" I splurted water all over Gwendel. Then started choking on what had remained of the water in my mouth. "Jena!"

"My Lady!" Gunter attempts to do the hem lick (sp?) But I hand sign for him to stop. He was hurting me instead of helping. Once my moment of near death was over. I realized I had another near death experience to deal with. Gwendal had a full view of spit water on him. Courtesy of moi.

"Sorry about that Gwendal. I was just so surprised and freaked and...I'm just really sorry."

"Ugh." He grabs a napkin to wipe off his brow. Which was creasing more than usual. Which I didn't think was possible. Then again I didn't think it was possible that my brother could be a king. Shows how much I know.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Lady Cecilie, you should have known that this young woman was his Highness's beloved adopted sister."

"Sorry, I thought that she might have meant a little more to him. He was so worried about her yesterday and just now."

"I nearly choked."

I look up at this blonde lady who didn't mind revealing clothes. She also looked a lot like Wolfram. I am still deciding if that should be a compliment or a minor insult. Could be used either way.

"Well that's true. So you are Lady Jena. You are cute! I think I'll make you my new project!"

"Huh?"

She then glopes me.

"After I'm done with you. All the men in the kingdom will be lusting after you!"

"I'm not interested in a makeover at the moment, but I appreciate the offer."

"The offer isn't one you can refuse. Once I start a project. I make sure I finish it." Her eyes turned into slits like a horror movie killer before the initial kill. You know the 'you should have left before it was too late look' look.

"Ummm. How to put this delicately?"

"Mother, no matter what you do to this human she will never capture any man's heart. Demon or human."

"My friend, Murata wanted to date her."

"Then he is desperate."

"Excuse me, Wolfram."

"Yes?"

I smile at him. "Is the reason you are being such a b*t*h is because you're on your period or did you just realize that you're a woman? No wait I know the answer it's both!" My smile wipes off and I speed walk out of the room. The little bugger just stood there with a to die for expression of shock.

It was about time I got him to shut up. I just get back to my room, but I get lost. What do expect. I just got here. I follow corridor after corridor till I get right where I want to be. A dead end. Just like any relationship with Wolfram.

"There you are!"

Just like a noble knight there is Gunter with a worried expression. "Hey."

"You left without an escort. We split up to look for you."

"Thanks. Sorry about the trouble."

"I'm not the one you owe an apology to. Even though it wasn't totally out of line. Little lord Brat did strike first. Still it is not wise to make an enemy this close to home or use that word inside these lands."

"Hey, I would be more willing to apologize to him and maybe just maybe try to get along with him. If he tried to be nice to me and get over himself. Though that is probably impossible."

"Him getting over his title yes. Him being a little nicer not all together impossible. Just wait. Wolfram may surprise you. Now come along fair maiden. For I shall escort you to your room."

"Why thank you kind sir."

He takes my hand and escorts me to my room. Where I change into a nightgown and slip into a comfortable sleep. Until a hand clasps over my mouth. I scream and shake about.

"Shhh! It's only me."

"Yuuri?" He removes his hand and sits down on the side of the bed.

"What was the deal with that burglar in the night routine Yuuri? I almost had a heart attack. And you were this close to going through the window."

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to you in private without the others listening in. I really don't want you to go outside the castle for a while. That means that I do not want you to go out and duel with Conrart tomorrow. Yes, sis I know about the meeting at the stables." He crosses his arms as he looks me in the eye. Daring me to deny the truth that he had obviously known about. Looks like Conrart isn't really that sneaky after all. What a maroon.

"Well do you understand me?"

"Since when did you start acting like the older sibling?"

"I became a king it's surprising what you begin to act like."

"Well can you start acting like the little brother I am use to?" I look him up and down. "That includes wardrobe."

"There is no way that I am putting on another dress!" I give him a large belly laugh.

"I had thought you had forgotten about that experience in our lives." The tears were forming at my eyes from laughing so hard.

"No, it's not like I can since mom still has pictures of it in all her scrap books." His eyes rolled to the side as my laughs got louder.

"Hey if you keep that up you will wake the whole castle. The point of my visit was to stay inconspicuous." My hands travel to close my mouth only resulting in my laughs turning into snorts that made me laugh harder.

"Would you knock it off? Jeez it wasn't that funny."

"Sor(snort)ry."

"I think I should be going. Remember no going outside the castle. No matter how much Conrart eggs you to do so, alright?" I nod. Yuuri's head nods in response with a relieved smile etching its way across his face. A small burden was removed from his shoulders. The larger burden was what he wasn't telling me. I guess if Yuuri has his reasons it must be important. Still I feel uneasy about what it is he isn't telling me. He should know that I can be trusted. Most of the time, okay one time I blabbed something. Technically they never said it had to stay a secret. And there wasn't any kind of written agreement that means that it would not hold up in any court of law should the circumstances arise.

Well now how am I supposed to deal with Conrart? I could always find a new way to detain him from bringing the duel up. Perhaps I could try budding up to Gunter? I could possibly find out what it is that Yuuri is keeping from me and if I spend time with Gunter then some task or help assistance may pop up as well. This would give me a legitimate excuse not to spar with Cocky Conrart. That guy thinks he is the big man on campus well I will knock him down to size.

But that is a dream turned reality for another day. Now it is time to sleep. (Roll to left, roll to right.) If I felt sleepy. Thanks to the fact that I lay down unconscious for most of the day gives me little reason to sleep. Plus the fear of an intruder test from little brother didn't help.

"At this rate I will turn into insomniac in no time. Or a vampire." Okay maybe not an insomniac. I mean I already have a thirst for blood. In fact I wonder if demons have sweet wine tasting blood or dark sensual chocolate? Ha! Made you think! I don't even like blood.

Maybe no one would mind if I took a little walk around the castle halls? They might. Okay more than might, but they will just have to get over it. Besides they said nothing about exploring the castle a teeny bit. The warning was not to go outside. Nothing about being inside the castle.

I open the door without making a sound. I tip toe across the floor to the other side of the hall. So far there has been no other activity to indicate that someone else was awake or nearby to have taken notice in my sneaky form. I sulk around the halls passing door after door. Just looking around for an indicator of some guard was coming around the corner. No such bad luck. Is it possible that the castle doesn't have a security system of guards? Or are they invisible guards? It's a demon kingdom who am I to judge if there is existence of invisibility or not?

But now that I really think about it if there were invisible guards they would have taken me back to my room by now or sent up an alarm of some sort.

I continue traveling the halls not caring anymore to be extra careful with my footing since no one seemed to be around or have really had any notice of me. The walk was boring not even the fear of being caught was present. So I give up and head back to my room. That was when a problem arose. I had no idea which way was my room. I should really learn to pay attention to these little things.

Okay worse-case scenario I just sleep out in the hall and someone mistakes me for being injured where I promptly wake up and say I got lost. Then everyone knows that I was sneaking around at night and well I'll deal with Yuuri later.

Or I just open random doors. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I bet half these doors are locked anyway. It took opening seventeen random doors later before I came across the door to my room. Where I climbed into bed and forced myself into sleep.

The dawn's early rays shone through the windows and onto my eyelids forcing them to open and greet the day. True it did blind my eyes a teensy bit, but much better to wake up to that than to blaring alarm clocks. Once I could see past the big blue blob I found that again I was not alone. There was a little girl in my room and she was watching me.

"Hello."

"Hi." Awkward silence.

"Can I help you?"

"Is your name Jena? If it isn't then I apologize for bothering you."

"Yeah, I'm Jena. Why do you want to know?"

"Aunt Jena!" She leaps up and glompes me in the process. A wide smile and happy eyes that do a sparkle dance greet my confused face.

"It is so good to finally meet you. I had heard that you were majorly wounded coming to our world. I thought I wouldn't get a chance to meet you."

"Who said I was majorly injured?"

"It is all the castle is talking about."

"Then someone got their facts wrong. I didn't get seriously injured. I just swallowed too much water or something along those lines. I know Yuuri was really worried about me and all but….Hey wait a second. Did you just call me Aunt Jena?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Aren't you Papa's sister?"

"Who's Papa?"

"King Yuuri."

"Oh Yuuri, Yuuri?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Yuuri."

"Alright get dressed and I'll take you to him." She jumps off the bed and heads out the door, before she closes it she says. "Don't take too long."

Quickly I dress into a shirt and pants and head out the door to join the little girl.

"Wow you were quick. Lady Cecilie takes much longer."

"Maybe she likes trying to impress people with her fashion sense more than I try to."

"I can see that." Not taking notice of that. "Let's go."

She took hold of my hand and ran with it through the castle nearly running into four servants who were just trying to do their jobs. I kept apologizing over and over again while we were moving. Not even stopping at the large wooden door that she seemed to think we could go through like ghosts.

"Don't you think we should stop?"

"The doors are lighter than they appear."

"I don't know about that." The door opens before we could enter by another servant that nearly had dropped the tea tray she was holding.

"Sorry." I nearly fall over the little girl when she made an abrupt stop.

"Good Morning Papa, I brought Aunt Jena."

"Morning Greta and Jena."

"Yuuri, can you explain something to me?"

"If it is about what we talked about yesterday…"

"No, it's not about that. It's about little Greta here. How is it possible that you have a kid?" His cheeks turn cherry pink and he starts to spas out like he normally does when he is nervous.

"You see…what happened was…it started out like this…"

"So what if Yuuri and I have a child?" Miss Priss was in the room after all and he say what?

"How…how is that possible?"

"It's not like that. Greta is adopted."

"Okay. Now the world makes sense."

"Will you play dolls with me?" Greta asked with those big anime eyes of hers. I couldn't say no. She was just too cute for words.

"Sure sweetheart. And I will tell you some funny stories about your dad when he was little." We started to walk out the door.

"Hey wait a second!"

"Sorry Yuuri. You're too late!" We raced out the door and into Greta's room. Closing the door before Yuuri could try to follow us. We laugh a bit at the memory of Yuuri's face when I mentioned childhood stories. The time goes by as we play dolls for hours and hours. Stopping for lunch and to tell her some of the less embarrassing stories about Yuuri. I want to save the good ones for a more occasional time. It gets late and that is cue for bedtime for my newly discovered niece. I leave the room and guess who I ran into. Conrart.

"You kept me waiting. With how big you were talking the other day I had thought that you would have been there hours before I arrived."

"Hello to you to. Conrart."

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't make it."

"Care to explain why?"

"Yuuri asked that I stay within the castle walls for the day. So I did and not that it truly is any of your business I was spending quality time with my niece. If you'll excuse me."

"Not so fast. You and I had an appointment. I expect you to honor it."

"I put my family above men I barely know. Yuuri's request outweighs our little spar."

"I wouldn't have expected it any other way. I meant that we should reschedule our match. Tomorrow won't be a problem. I shall call on you early in the day before the others awaken." He walks away without an answer from me. I almost call out to him, but decided against it. There was no need for me to make his smirk grow wider at how I react. So he wanted to spar with me did he? He would be in for one hell of a surprise!


	3. Chapter 3

The time is early morning like wee hours early morning and inside the dark castle was a restless girl who was waiting on said cocky man named Conrart.

Jena P.O.V

'If that guy tries payback for not meeting him yesterday, then he better be prepared for one dish of payback times two.' I am dressed and ready to go. Waiting patiently for the guy to show up in the room. Spending the minutes or hours I can't really tell. There isn't a clock in the room. Twiddling my thumbs or staring out at the window. Till I heard a small creak of a wooden door.

"Good you're awake. I thought you would have been asleep when I got here."

"I got up early in order to see that you wouldn't try anything funny."

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"Let's just say that you are not in my top ten favorite people group right now. But you are ahead of Wolfram."

"That isn't much of a leap though."

"True. Still better than nothing."

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it. Come on we have to hurry before the others notice people are awake at this hour."

"Well you are the one who has to lead."

"I am glad you acknowledge my ability to lead.

"I don't. You're the only one in this room who knows where the stables are. Why do we even have to go there anyway?"

"That was just the meeting point. The sparring match will take place in the clearing next to it."

"Well show the way veteran of the castle."

"How did you know I was a veteran?"

"I didn't. I was being sarcastic. But now I know something that I didn't know before."

"You may find that will happen while you are here."

"I knew that it would. I mean we are in the Demon Kingdom. Never heard of it or thought that it existed until a couple days ago. So I learned about that."

"True. Come along or else Yuuri will find us."

"I don't think that will happen. If you start moving." He gives a little smile and this one doesn't seem as cocky. Actually a nice smile. Oh this guy is trying to psych me out. Nice try Mr. Gorgeous smile. Did I just think gorgeous? Whatever it's early in the morning and this guy is about to spar with me. It's just nerves and caffeine depravment.

We walk the quiet hallowed halls. No one appeared out and about yet; again there were no guards or soldiers. If that was the case, I can defiantly see why Yuuri did not want me to leave the grounds.

"We are almost there. You may want to pick up the pace. I wouldn't want to lose you. After all you have a track record of getting lost."

"That was one time that someone had to help me through this maze of a building."

"That is still a record."

"Touché Conrart."

"Admitting defeat so soon. I was hoping for more a challenge."

"Oh you'll get a challenge. Though the defeat not so much."

"I like a confident woman, but on you it is a little dry."

"Like your attempts at seeming humorous?" His little smile disappears and his steps quicken. Struck a nerve did I? Possible is the answer.

"Just where do the two of you think you are going?" Uh oh, busted. By the frowner.

"Gwendal, you're up early."

"It's a good thing I am. You know that Yuuri has forbidden you from allowing her to even go out on these grounds. Don't try to deny what you were about to do. You are heading in the direction of the stable grounds." Conrart doesn't even blink under Frowner's glaring gaze. I on the other hand wonder if I could just go back to my room to get some of the sleep I lost waiting for Conrart to show up. I move one barely inch and Frowner's glare blasts on to me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to my room to get some sleep."

"Not yet you don't. Yuuri will want to talk to you. Come with me." He grabbed my forearm dragging me when Conrart spoke up.

"Gwendal do you really think that it is a good idea to wake his highness so early in the morning of such a minor issue?"

"Conrart. You will be dealt with later." His dragging march toward the direction Yuuri was supposedly. Then we run into another familiar face.

"Gwendal what are you doing with his highness's beloved sister?"

"She and Conrart were heading out to the stables against Yuuri's orders."

"Gwendal, you should be dealing with Conrart not Jena. I have a meeting with his highness this morning. I shall take Jena to him and you as I said before should discuss the issue with Conrart." Gunter takes my hand and Gwendal dazes for a moment and then goes back to speak with Conrart. I had a feeling that Conrart was going to get it worse now that Gwendal had him in his sights.

"Come now Jena. We have to see his highness."

"Can we say we did, but we actually don't?"

"Are you suggesting that we lie to his highness?"

"Dude, I wasn't being serious. It's a common line that one expects to work."

"A line? A line for what? A spell perhaps?"

"Just forget about it and let's continue with telling Yuuri about this."

"Should I also tell his highness about your little walk around the castle the other night?"

"What walk?" He saw me? He looks into my eyes and they say I know everything.

"Fine, I went walking around the castle because I couldn't sleep. I am sorry that I did something wrong." I said the last part kind of sarcastically.

"There's no need to find yourself doing anything wrong. You were just walking around the castle. Yuuri never advised that you should not be doing so. I believe that is one thing that he does not have to know right away. This shall be our little secret for now."

"Really?"

"Of course. Though we still have to tell him about the little activity that you and Conrart were trying to do."

"A spar sounds weird when you say it." His face looks crestfallen.

"But that's not too bad anyway." His face lifts up and mine falls down for another castle face joins us and she wasn't being gentle about carting off somewhere.

"Oh good! You're up. Now we can begin that make over I promised you. I couldn't find you the other day." That's because I was doing something else.

"I said that you didn't have to do this."

"I know girl code. That means that you want to have a makeover. Oh this will be so much fun! I haven't been able to do this since Wolfie was little!" Okay Wolfram as a child in make-up. I will now start to laugh hysterically for some time. Then feel guilty over it since it happened when he was a child.

"Oh I have just the dress for you. Though now that I think about it pink might not be the best color for you. I know a robin's egg blue will be perfect. Maybe with a nice lilac ribbon accent. Oh I am just so excited!"

"Lady Celi! Please let go of her! She has to see his highness on a matter!"

"He can see her after I give her, her makeover" That's when he decided to grab my arm while Lady Celi had the other. 'Oh boy this is not going to end well.

"She has to come with me!" Gunter pulled.

"No she is coming with me!" Lady Celi pulls harder on me. The other does the same and then the other mimics till it feels like my arms are going to come out of their sockets.

"Please stop this you both are hurting me!" They didn't listen and others started to arrive. Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrart and Yuuri. None of them even lifted a finger to help, except Yuuri.

"Both of you let go of her!" Lady Celi finally took notice and let go right when Gunter was pulling. He pulled so hard I took a nose dive and what happen next. Would have been put into slow-mo. if this was a movie. The force was so great that it caused Gunter to fall back as well. In doing so it adds more weight to me since he was still holding my arm and that launched me further to a destination that landed on Gunter's lips….We Kissed! For like maybe a second, but we still kissed!

"Oh dear!" Lady Celi.

"Did." Gwendal.

"We." Conrart.

"Just" Lady Celi again.

"See." Wolfram

"That?" Yuuri.

"It was an accident. Gravity making a joke." I said while the heat of embarrassment rose to my face. I got up quickly and start to walk off somewhere. Hoping a walk would make the blush go away.

Gunter P.O.V

'I just kissed his highness's sister! An accident in many ways yes, but a kiss is still a kiss. Oh his highness will be furious with me. I deflowered his sister!'

(Author: Gunter you need find out the real meaning of deflowered because it means something totally different. Gunter: You're bugging with specifics now? Author: Well...I… Gunter: I just killed his highness's sister and liked it! Author: Save that confession for the story mister!)

'Her lips tasted so sweet and fit so well upon mine, a spark of lightning….. (Smack!) Stop those thoughts! Forbidden thoughts! You can never must not ever think of things like that! Jena is off limits! I mean His highness's sister is off limits! We all agreed on it'

_Flashback to Yesterday: In the study room with Gwendal, Gunter, Wolfram, Conrart and Yuuri. Yuri speaks. "I want all of you to look out for Jena that includes you too Wolfram. I'm worried that someone might hurt her, if they know about her being of some relation to me. Also I would like it if none of you would…well this is sort of hard to say, but, I would like it if none of you try to get too close to Jena._

_Conrart is the first to pose a question. "What do you mean your highness?"_

"_I don't want any of you to date her."_

_Wolfram speaks of course in shouted anger. "Why would you even have to ask that of me Yuuri? Have you forgotten that I am your fiancée?"_

"_It's hard to forget when you keep mentioning it and I keep trying to tell you not to take it seriously." Yuuri's face went deadpan and this time his voice gets stronger._

"_Listen I don't want her to get hurt or worse while she is here. I have to start looking out for her now. Do you swear to protect her and leave her be?"_

_All: We swear._

"Gunter, why did you just smack yourself?" Lady Celi asked as she leaned over me.

"I was smacking myself for doing something stupid of me towards his highness's sister."

"Wouldn't it be less painful if you were to apologize to her?"

"I do not believe that she wishes to speak with me at the moment. I feel that she needs some time to gather away from her embarrassment at the events here."

"You should just go apologize to her." I ignore her words and look to see if his highness was furious with me. I find that he is gone. Perhaps he went after his sister to console her? I pray he is not furious with me.

Yuuri P.O.V

"Jena, wait up!" She goes faster. "Jena!"

"Yuuri now isn't the best time."

"Jena, it's alright no one will remember this. It was all an accident!" Granted my accident got me stuck with an annoying blonde, but that isn't important right now.

"It's not like the kiss was meant to mean anything!"

"I know that Yuuri! It still doesn't make a difference!" I finally catch up with her and find that her face is even redder than before.

"I will calm down Yuuri, but for now please just let me walk alone for a tiny bit. I'll be fine."

"Considering the circumstances I will allow it, but you have to be back around lunch alright?"

"Deal." I turn around and look back for a second before leaving.

Jena P.O.V

I convinced Yuuri to leave me alone. Now I wasn't exactly traumatized by the kiss, I knew it was an accident. But it was still embarrassing. I wanted time to myself to compose and not look so dumb. That and to explore the castle without too much interference. What can I say? I am curious. I travel the halls enjoying the cool breeze that wafted through the castle walls. I go past hall after hall finding more endless doors. That's when I found one was slightly open and it looked like a good place to look around for a few minutes entertainment. I enter the room and find that on a shelf were the CUTEST STUFFED ANIMALS EVER! I couldn't resist I just had to snuggle one of those little guys. I admit. I have a slight weakness for cute animals! I was so absorbed with snuggling the cute little guy that I didn't notice someone had entered the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Busted by Gwendal again today. Did this guy put a tracker on me or what? He was starting to turn red. Oh man he must be furious with me.

"I-I. I'm sorry the door was open and I was curious and then I saw the cute animals and…I couldn't resist the cuteness!"

"What makes you think you can go through any door as you please?"

"I was just curious I'm sorry." I said bowing.

"Could you please not do that? Just leave." I begin to go out when I feel the strong compulsion to ask him something.

"Can I please keep this bear?"

"It's a bea,,,, Did you say bear?"

"Yes."

"Most people would say pig."

"I can see that. The nose is somewhat misleading. But the way it's supposed to sit up, the color and the ear shape all lead to a bear in my opinion."

"Your opinion was right this time. Since you were the first to get the species right you can keep it."

"Really? Thank you Gwendal!" I go out the door feeling slightly better now that I had a fuzzy new friend and that Gwendal isn't as much of a sourpuss as he leads on.

Gwendal P.O.V

'She's so cute.' I have to knit something now!

Jena P.O.V

I walk the halls looking for Yuuri while cuddling my new little buddy I wonder what I should name it?

(Author's Note: Send me names for what you think she should name the pigbear!)

Yuuri rounds the corner as I round the corner.

"Hey Yuuri I was just coming to look for you."

"Coincidence so was I. Hey is that one of Gwendal's animals?"

I nod my head.

"You better put that back where you found it."

"Gwendal gave it to me."

"Really, Wow. I wonder why he did?"

"Maybe it was so I wouldn't think he was so scary?"

"That is a possibility. Look we need to talk about something important."

"There you are Jena. We have wasted enough time." It's return of Lady Celi. This time with a vengeance! And success! She pulls me into a room with three other girls who all look to be maids at this castle.

"Alright ladies let's start with the hair. Any suggests on what we should do?"

"A bun maybe?" Said the girl in the green dress.

"No, braids." Remarked the one in pink.

"How about curls?" chimed the one with a blue dress.

"I think a cute half up down do will do well. Two curled strands in the front and braids done around the upper section of hair."

"Perfect!" All three said in unison. Immediately they begin to work. Washing, drying, braiding, separating strands and so on with military precision.

"We have to get everything ready for tonight."

"Ready for what?"

"Oh Yuuri, didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh I see. Well this morning he received a message from the King of Small Cimaron saying he was coming to discuss a business trades and the finalization of newer stronger treaty with his highness. And because of his visit we are throwing a ball in celebration."

"And they expect me to go to a ball?"

"Of course. We plan to introduce you to society as a new lady of the court."

"Oh wow. Is Greta the demon princess?"

"She will possible when she becomes older. For now we need just need a understudy."

"So this is all for show?"

"In a nutshell. It is possible that you may be given some sway in decisions later on, but for now all you have to do is look the part."

'A figurehead huh? I guess I can do that." Lady Celi and the others continue their work and I try not to sneak out sometimes. The hair took the longest time then came the makeup. Once the make-up was done in came the dresses. Some of which scared me a bit. Gaudy pink and frills with overblown sleeves and gloves to go with them. I was not that kind of dresser.

"Do you have any that are a little more tame?"

"What do you mean?"

"One with less frills, not that shade of pink and didn't have ginormous sleeves."

"I think I know the one." She whispered to one of the maids and she went out and then came back with a really beautiful dress. It was a strapless ball gown. That ranged in shades of blue from light at the top to darker at the bottom. An orange ribbon was at the waist with vines crawling around it and going down the middle of the silted overlay. The overlay was done in frill over frill that gave the look of water cascading. The gown also had trumpet sleevlets that had the same orange ribbon and ivy design at the top as the waist belt.

(Here's the link if you want to see it: .com/imgres?q=anime+ball+gowns&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1336&bih=600&tbm=isch&tbnid=ck_Cl7EN8vlSM:&imgrefurl=.net/liana/tag/ball-gown/&docid=M0xSXC4eAVpPVM&imgurl=&w=471&h=698&ei=9JE4T9uGIJDBtgfwlq3QAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=497&vpy=2&dur=546&hovh=273&hovw=184&tx=92&ty=120&sig=116212339978735696423&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=79&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0)

"It's beautiful."

"I believe this one is the winner. Now let's get you into it and then we can go to the party." I place the dress on and it feels like a transformation. Like I was someone else.

"I hope that nothing goes w…"

"Don't say anything or else you will jinx yourself." Lady Celi said quite sternly.

"Yes, Mam."

"Good. Let's go the boys are expecting us."

"Right." I turn around to the three maids and give a quick bow.

"Thank you for all that you have done."

"It was our pleasure." The three said in unison.

"Jena!"

"Coming Lady Celi." We go down corridors where I notice that it was dark out. Boy that makeover took longer than I thought. Somehow I can't help feeling that Lady Celi somehow planned all this out so she would be able to give me a makeover with as little fuss as possible.

The guys come into view with Yuuri wearing a nice suit. Aww. He looks so cute in a suit. I wish I could take pictures for his mom.

"Jena is that you?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Your highness it is time for you to make your grand entrance with your sister." Gunter said deliberately looking away from me.

"Right. Take my arm and don't worry just don't trip and you will be fine."

"Don't forget to lift your skirt a little as you walk down the stairs. It helps lessen the possibility of tripping." Lady Celi quickly whispered.

"Thanks."

"Okay." I was getting nervous barely here for three days and already I was being introduced to the demon kingdom and other royals. Jeez, how did I even agree to this? The trumpets have their fanfare and a voice cries out.

"We welcome you one and all to this wondrous ball. To my delight and honor I introduce to you his highness King Yuuri and his sister the soon to be crowned Princess Jena."

"Princess? Doesn't he mean Lady of the Court?"

"Actually many were more inclined to make you a princess." Yuuri says as he rubs the back of his head, but stops when the curtains begin to rise. His face grows into a serious smile that gave the air of royalty and confidence. He looked so grown up right there that I didn't think this whole thing was real until he gave a light nudge to tell me to move. We walk slowly and then speed up a little as we descend the stairs. I could hear whispers and feel the stairs of many of the guests. I was hoping they were kind and not judgmental. But the luck was more likely with the later. Once we had reached the center the music began and dancing ensured.

"Is it alright if I have the first dance with you?"

"Of course little brother." I was so thankful that Kena had signed me up for those ball room dancing lessons while we were in London. I wasn't a pro or anything but I knew enough to make it look good. Yuuri and I dance for a song before a guest stole him away for a bit leaving me in an uncharted sea where I ran into Conrart. A mixed blessing of a familiar face with a troubling person.

"May I have this dance, Milady?"

"I suppose so Lord Conrart."

"How did you know I was a lord?"

"I took a guess. I could tell you are a solider by the clothes you were, but I wasn't sure if you were a lord or not. Then I figured that the king's closet allies would be his lords."

"A good insight on your part." He put out his hand and I take it. We dance for a short while and then break so that I could get a refreshment. I go over to the table and take sip of juice. When someone approached me.

"Is the punch any good?"

"It is delicious." He was a young man. With long pale hair and fair skin. His outfit was interesting to say the least. He wore pink tinted glasses. His whole look made me think of the musicians in the 60's. Crocodile Rock was distinctively replaying in my head as I looked at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Saralegui, King of Small Cimaron." He's the king? He looks so young. Then again King Tut was ten when he became Pharaoh so who am I to judge?

"Pleasure to meet you your highness."

"Please call me Sara. Your brother does so."

"Very well then."

"I hope that you don't think me too forward as to ask for a dance?"

"I wouldn't say so."

"Good." He puts out his arm from me to take and leads me out to the dance floor. The music begins in a slow and melodious ballad that soothes the beating of my heart. I was dancing with a king who wasn't my brother. I cannot mess this up. I have to leave a good impression. First ones are the foundation blocks of the royals.

"You dance quite well."

"Thank you."

"Have you had lessons?"

"I would like to say I am a natural, but that would be a lie."

"A clever way to avoid directly answering the question. A quality of a royal. Now where has Yuuri been hiding you?"

"He hasn't been hiding me. I have just been away from home for a length of time."

"I see. Where have you been?"

"Here and there Traveling mostly."

"Are you a gypsy?"

"No. Though I do know some."

"You are like your brother you make friends were ever you go?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"I apologize if I overstepped a boundary. I was just trying to be friendly and to keep you as a dance partner for a while longer."

"You could ask for another dance."

"Yes, but then someone could cut in. In case you didn't see their eyes are on you and as we talk they know that it is rude to cut in."

"I see. But why would their eyes be on me?"

"You are to become their princess and you are the most beautiful lady in the room."

"I wouldn't say that. I believe that Lady Celi holds the title for beauty."

"Then others do not see the truth that I see." A strange glint found his eyes. Before he could speak he was interrupted by Gunter who decided to cut in. He spun me away from Sara.

"My lady I do apologize for taking you away from your dance partner so quickly, but I feel the need to warn you of him."

"Warn me?"

"King Sara has been known to have trickery at his side."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"You must always be on alert around him. He has a what is it you call it? Someone who wants to rule the world?"

"A Napoléon complex?"

"Yes, that is it."

"He doesn't look like it too much."

"Looks can quite often be deceiving. Please remain on your toes when you are around him."

"What if you are over analyzing things Gunter?"

"It is not just I that has this thought. But the others as well. Except for his highness."

"Yuuri often holds good judgment when it comes to people. Shouldn't you trust his?"

"I do not feel that it is that simple."

"May I cut in?" King Sara returned and did the same as Gunter had done earlier.

"I hate that our conversation was cut so short. I was hoping to get to know you more. Shall we continue were we left off or start a new topic of conversation?"

"A new topic would be nice."

"Excellent" He says as he twirls me around the floor.

"I will be here for a few days while Yuuri and I finalize the trade agreements. Will you join me for tea and lunch tomorrow?"

"I can't see why I can't."

"Perfect. I shall see you at noon tomorrow in the Gardens." He dipped me with such quick precision that it left me stunned and winded. Then bringing me up slowly.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all Lord Conrart." My hand is transferred to Conrart's. "I shall see you tomorrow afternoon." Sara goes off to join the others and Conrart begins a dance with me.

"I see that you are making friends quite easily. I advise you to be wiser in your decisions."

"You are a bit late for that. Gunter already gave his warning bit and as of now I still see no reason not to be civil with his highness."

"You may not always see what lies beneath the surface."

"I can take care of myself and when did it become your business to pick my friends?"

"I was trying to give you some friendly warning."

"I do not need it. Now if you'll excuse me. I would like to speak with Yuuri." I break from his grasp and start my search for little brother. He is harder to find than Waldo. I find Lady Celi and Gunter twice. Gwendal four times and Wolfram once. That's when I decided it was time to at least attempt a conversation with the Priss.

"Have you seen Yuuri?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I am looking for him and last I heard you were his fiancée. Doesn't that mean you know where he is?" He was a little pleased with the fiancée bit.

"I think I saw him greeting a couple noblemen over there not too long ago."

"Thank you Wolfram."

"No, problem sister." Did he just think it was okay to call me sister? Giving him a compliment is like crack to him. I should learn to watch the intake.

I follow the direction that Wolfram gave and as luck would have it Yuuri was right there. I politely ask to talk with him. We pull away from the nobleman who went to mingle with a young lady.

"What is it Jena?"

"How much do you know about King Sara?"

"I see you did get to meet him. Well he is an alright guy. We had a minor issue not long ago, but it has all been resolved and things have changed for the better."

"Then why did Gunter and Conrart feel the need to warn me about him."

"They worry too much for their own good. Just ignore them, tell me what you think of him."

"I find that he is a good dancer and complimentative. He asked me to tea and lunch."

"He did?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm not surprised or anything like that. I was just well I felt the big brother instinct. You know I had the need to protect you from another guy who wants to date you."

"Aww, aren't you sweet. But I am sure that Sara is just trying to be friendly. I don't think it is a real date."

"I'm not sure about that. When it comes to how guys see you, you are well kind of clueless."

"Name one time where that has happened."

"Would now count?" My face deadpans to his words.

"I mean a time before this."

"What about the coffee guy who tried to sneak you his number?"

"It was a slip of paper for a survey."

"With his number written on the back saying call me."

"I didn't see that. Name another time then."

"Pool trip, the lifeguard who kept mentioning he knew C.P.R."

"That was a safety notice. Lifeguards want to see to it that people are safe."

"Lifeguards are required to know C.P.R in order to get the job. They don't have to tell you it."

"I can see where you're going with this now."

"Good, just don't lead the guy on alright?"

"I don't lead guys anywhere."

"There was that time…"

"You can stop right there Yuri. Look I will just be civil with the guy alright?"

"Deal." Now that I had talked to Yuuri I head off to talk with Lady Celi for a few minutes and she managed to find out that Sara had asked me to join him for tea and lunch, you can probably guess the result. She wanted to do another makeover on me. To which I responded with a polite no that she did not hear, coincidently.


	4. Chapter 4

(I know I forgot to mention this two or three times before. But I only own Jena! No one else. Okay maybe Jena's parents too. Review.)

The ball drew to a close with great success which eased the worries of King Yuuri and his faithful council. It also set up a calendar of social events that the queen would love to have to show off the King's sister. Oh joy to the world. Jena went up the stairs and with some miracle found her way to her room without getting lost once. Ah the miracle of being exhausted.

The morning came and went as she slept through it. It was almost noon when she heard a rather loud knock on the door.

Jena P.O.V

"Huh?" I was groggy as ever from the party last night. It wasn't wild necessarily but it was exhausting to not want to knock the block of some hoity totty demon. Naturally I mean Wolfram. (Knock, Knock!)

"Jena! It's Lady Celi! Are you awake yet? You have your lunch date with King Sara in an hour!"

"I what?" I sat up in bed wondering what the heck she was talking about. When ba-bam! I remember I said I would have lunch with a king. An hour left? Geez either royals here actually know how to throw a party or I really need to work on my sleep schedule.

"Ah! Thanks for waking me up, lady Celi. I'll be ready in a minute!" I jumped from the bed and onto the floor. Ran to the mirror to observe the damage from such deep sleep. I found that calling it a rat's nest did not cover it.

"There is no way that I am even going to look remotely presentable for King Sara. I'm not even presentable enough to go to the park." That's when Lady Celi broke down the door.

"Don't worry. Leave everything to me. I will make you just as lovely as you were last night at the ball. You might want to stay as still as possible." Her eyes slit and I get the distinct feeling to run. Far, far away.

An hour later in the Garden where there is a lovely iron ivy design tea table set up with fine china and tasty looking entrees. King Sara is seated and a man stands behind him. I think he is his bodyguard or something along those lines. He rises when he sees me coming in. I hope it's not because of the outfit I was wearing. A Victorian looking green empire waist gown with long sleeves and tiny frilled cuffs and a green sunhat.

"You look as lovely as you had last night." He took my hand and gave a light kiss on the top of it.

"Thank you."

"Please allow me." He ushered me to the chair and pulled it out for me to take a seat.

"Thank you again."

"You are most welcome." A servant came by and asked for a tea selection. I asked for something simple. Lemon tea. King Sara asked for Earl Grey.

"How was your rest?"

"I slept well enough." If you count sleeping till noon when I use to get up before dawn. Then that's the right answer. "And you?"

"I have to admit something. I didn't get as well of a sleep as I had intended. I was worried about this luncheon."

"You were?"

"I was worried that it wouldn't go well, because of things you may have heard. I have changed, but I fear that others still see how I was before and they would influence the way you see me. I really wanted to make a good impression."

"Don't worry. So far you are."

"I thank you for easing my minor sounding worry. Now we can relax and get to know each other. Would you like to begin or shall I start us off?"

"Why don't you? You were able to ask some questions about me last night at the ball. Now it is my turn."

"To begin with. The man you see behind me is my faithful bodyguard and a most trustworthy person."

"Pleasure to meet you." The man bows in response and says nothing.

"Do you have any siblings or family you would like to talk about King Sara?"

"I have a twin brother named Yelshi and the rest of my family I wish to not discuss at the moment."

"I'm sorry if I brought something up that is private."

"You do not need to be and please I insist that you call me Sara. You are the sister of Yuuri, a princess. We should be allowed to chat without having to use titles."

"Alright. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I enjoy reading, looking at the stars, having tea with a most beautiful young lady." He said with a sly smile towards me. I know that I am blushing. I'm not used to being complimented like this.

"Do you mind if I ask what you like to occupy your time with?"

"I train in martial arts, read books, study other languages and hang out with Yuuri when I can."

"Martial arts? You are a warrior? That is quite impressive."

"I suppose so to a degree at least. I only will use my fists if I absolutely have to."

"You are a peacemaker like your brother. A quality that many will admire you for. I can see that you shall become a splendid figure of peace to the people in no time."

"I hope so. It feels a little weird though."

"How so?"

"I found out about Yuuri being a king only a couple days ago. I'm happy for him. Since he gets this chance to help people and I am truly flattered that he had given me a position in the court, but I don't know much about being part of a court and I never would have thought that anything like this would happen. I'm sorry for placing you in an awkward position."

"You haven't. As for the ways of the court. I believe that you have done a bang up job so far. Look at the way you handled yourself at the ball last night. For someone new to this word and way of life. You pulled off acting like you had been part of the court the whole span of your life."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from a royal I just met."

"Let us toast then."

"With tea?"

"Why not? It's as good as any other beverage." He said with a devil may care smile. I nod my head in agreement. We click our tea cups and take a sip. King Sara, I mean just Sara was not what I was expecting. I expect quite a bit of extra refinement, but he seemed relaxed and at ease with the world. Yes, He wasn't what I was expecting. Him and Gunter's unprecedented arrival.

"King Sara, I peg pardon for my rudeness towards you and your guest, but his highness King Yuuri wishes to speak with you about a matter dealing with the treaty." Sara looked away from Gunter towards me. He rises from his chair and moves towards me.

"I will be gone but a moment. Please feel free to go ahead and request lunch while I am away. And Gunter you are pardoned." The two of them leave and I stay drinking a cup of tea and taking a few of the too die for because it is so super tasty, sweet, sugary goodness that is macaroons. When another unprecedented person made a visit. And for some reason feels totally out of character.

"So you are King Sara's lunch guest?" Wolfram said with a superior smile. Never mind he is in character. One that I would like to have revised.

"Yes, I am. Why do you feel the need to make it sound like that is a bad thing?"

"I wasn't saying anything about it."

"Yet you were clearly hinting at it. However I wonder what brings you over here. I take it that it has nothing to do with you having an interest in lunch guests of another king?"

"Perhaps I was just trying to see to it that you don't embarrass yourself in front of the King of a country that we are trying to get a better treaty with. You may be the King Yuuri's beloved sister. But you are still an adopted one and a human peasant at that." His smug attitude and words gave me more of a reason to dislike the fact that he can talk.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't your daughter Greta adopted?" Wolfram for once didn't take long to realize that he had said something pretty stupid.

"I have to go." I'd lie if I said that it wasn't nice to see him go. Now to get back to enjoying these sweet treats.

Yuuri P.O.V

"Thanks for coming and dealing with the details Sara. I'm sorry we had to take you away from your lunch date."

"It is fine Yuuri. It only took a few minutes to take care of the issue. I still have time to rejoin my lunch date. I do hope that Jena hasn't left yet. She is quite the woman." My blood froze and my brain snapped. The idea of someone referring to Jena as a woman in that way was not…okay it just weirded me out. I mean come on she's my sister. A woman is someone guys are attracted to and hold the phone.

"Sara, was that a thinly veiled attempt to say that you have a crush on my sister?"

"I had thought that it was obvious when I asked her out to lunch." He said with a wide smile as I fell back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just how serious are you about trying to date Jena?" 

"Quite. If you don't mind your highness I have a guest to see to." He moved so quickly out of the room that I didn't have anything to say in time. Shoot! Dealing with trying to keep the guys away from her is hard enough. Conrart likes challenging woman and Jena has done that enough. Gwendal won't admit it but he finds her cute and Gunter had the incident with her and he is now fighting internally. Granted I told them all to stay away and I can make that happen, but Sara. There is nothing that I can do to stop him. Unless I become the jerk big brother, but then if Jena finds out. I'll be in the stew pot. No win situations suck.

Jena P.O.V

It doesn't take long till I find that there is another person making an appearance. A rustle in the bushes reveals all.

"I still have trouble believing you were a solider. The way you try to hide is not up to snuff." I said while sipping tea.

"Did you ever think that I am allowing you to find me?"

"If it is about the duel we have planned. It shall have to wait. I am having lunch with King Sara at the moment." He moves in closer to me. His hands land on the sides of the table trapping me in.

"Why did you agree to come to this? I know that you do not like his highness like that."

"It is not a date and I do not see how this is any of your business. Even if Yuuri did have you watch over me. It would still not be any of your business."

"Have I struck a nerve with you?" Red reaches my cheeks and I turn further away from him. His head leans in and focuses in on me.

"You know you look even more breathtaking in this dress than in the one you were in last night."

"What?" His hand strokes my cheek. In shock I stand up pushing chair back into him. I stand and stare him down.

"You are invading my personal space and I feel uncomfortable with that. If you don't mind stay away from me. What the?" His arms wrap around me pulling me into him.

"I do mind. I don't want to be away from you."

"Well I do buster." His grip gets tighter and his face leans in closer to my lips.

"Please, Jena. Allow me to be the one you choose for love." I elbow him in the jaw.

"I am a woman and I have the right to defend myself from your unwanted advances!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Gwendal entered and boy was I happy to see his scowling face. He comes closer and sees that Conrart was rubbing his chin.

"I request that Yuuri keeps this leech away from me!"

"Conrart? A leech?"

"He was making unwanted advances to me. I basically hit him in the jaw to stop him." Gwendal's face is shocked, but scowls even more.

"Conrart, you and I are going to have a chat with his highness." He grabs Conrart forcefully by the arm and goes off. King Sara returns and his face was concerned.

"Is something the matter?"

"Just something that Gwendal and Yuuri will take care of."

"If it upsets you we can have lunch another time. Or perhaps a walk around the gardens will be better suited to you?"

"I think a walk would be nice."

"Allow me then Jena." He puts out an arm and I take it.

Gunter P.O.V

What is going on with Conrart? He was about to….He was going to…He tried…Is he truly so blinded with his fancy of Jena to become this way? Or is something foul afoot in the castle? Perhaps King Sara is up to his tricks again? I should follow him and Jena on this walk. Per chance I shall find proof of the accusation and protect Jena at the same time. No maiden such as she should be deceived by such foes. A maiden such as her with soft lovely tresses, with secret stars that shine with in her lovely eyes. Oh that's good. I should put that in the poem about her for the history classes.

"I do apologize for leaving you like that."

"It wasn't your fault. You had business to attend to with my brother."

"Would you mind telling me what it is that happened to you?"

"Conrart did something stupid." She said looking away with her eyes. Her hand was rubbing her arm and I found myself feeling anger towards Conrart.

"Where is he? I shall deal with him."

"No, my brother and Gwendal are dealing with him."

"Then I will not dabble in it." They walk on for twenty minutes or so. Talking lightly of this subject to that subject. The two appear to be enjoying each other's company. A sign with mixed signals. Good that our nations may hold good alliances, but bad if the king has an evil plan then Jena may be falling into it. Please let there be no evil here! No evil! No evil! No harm! No Evil! Wait where did they go? Oh there they are by the fountain. Geez I need to start paying better attention to his highness's lovely sister. Remember Distance!

I hide near enough to the fountain to hear them speak.

"You know Jena. We haven't known each other very long, but I feel that we have a connection. Perhaps it is a sign of something."

'Please don't say love. Please don't say love. Please don't say love.'

"It must mean that the treaty shall exist as a true sign of friendship."

'Cheesy, but not a wedding proposal. That's good.'

"I hope we can be friends too, Sara."

"Good. I was worried you were going to see this as a marriage proposal or something like that. We don't know each other well enough for that."

"No we don't."

"But I would like to see you again before I leave for my kingdom. Perhaps you can convince Yuuri to allow you to go riding with me?"

"I can certainly try."

"We shall both talk to him." They both leave towards Yuuri's office. I still say something is up.

Gwendal P.O.V

"What were you thinking? I told you to stay away from her and this is what you do?" Yuuri was furious. Furious enough to scare Wolfram out of the room.

"I told you. I was not going to do something to her. I was just trying to…"

"Force yourself on her! Conrart I have no choice but to see to it that you are never allowed to be near my sister again!"

"Listen to me Yuuri. I was not going to hurt her in anyway. I will stay away until she needs me." Conrart leaves without another word. I don't know what to make of his actions. Perhaps it is someone else controlling his thoughts. King Sara is looking suspicious right about now.

"Pardon us Yuuri." Speak of the devil. Here he comes with Jena. Why must she look so cute? Like a little doll in that dress. (Author who felt like butting in: Gwendal's mind becomes filled with pictures of her hugging stuffed animals and looking so cute in the dress. Gwendal: BUTT OUT OF MY HEAD! Author: Uh, gotta go!)

"What is it Sara?"

"Your sister and I were wondering if you could allow us to go riding?"

"Outside the castle?"

"If you wish to have a group of guards follow us. I see no problem with that."

"What do you think Jena?"

"I would like to get outside of the castle for a while."

"I guess I can't see too much wrong with your request. Gwendal and Gunter shall go with you."

"We shall leave momentarily." The two of them exit and we follow. I help Jena on to her horse. A beautiful golden palomino is her mount and good grief she looks even cuter riding a top the mare. I really wish that I had my knitting needles right now. I have found that my concentration has been lacking lately. (Author who felt like butting in again: We all know where your concentration has been. Gwendal: What did I say about my head? Author: I'm going.)

"Gwendal are you alright?" She asks sweetly.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." The rest of us mount our horses and begin our ride. We go into the areas that are open enough to see if there were any threats and was beautiful to look at.

"Wow. This scenery reminds me some of the countryside I saw in Germany."

"Germany?" asks the not exactly trust inspiring King Sara.

"A country that is in Yuuri's and my world. The landscape is beautiful."

"I see. How many countries have you lived in?"

"Quite a bit. My parents have a job that travels."

"Are they traveling merchants?"

"No. They are hard to explain."

"Shall we take a break here and enjoy the scenery then?"

"That sounds good to me." I dismount immediately and help her down. Her hat chose that moment to go flying off in the air. Why it didn't fall off during the ride confuses me. She decided to go after it. Causing me to go after her.

"You need to stay with the group!"

"I can't lose that hat it belongs to Lady Celi!" Even when she isn't here she is still causing trouble for others. The wind flies the hat farther away from us and into a tree.

"Great." She said rather sarcastically.

"I'll get it." I climb the up the branches and think what did I get myself into.

Jena P.O.V

As Gwendal climbed up the tree the others joined around us.

"Do you think he is going to be cross when he gets down?" I look at Gunter

"To be honest it is possible." Replied Gunter still looking up. I look back at Gwendal and found that he had reached the hat. I wanted to shout out good job, but that's when he miss-stepped and fell.

"Oh God!"

"Gwendal are you alright?" I sit down beside him and lean his head up a little. He groans a little.

"Just dizzy." He tries to stand up, but finds that his equilibrium is shot.

"You need to sit down and clear your head first. Doing this will make you feel sicker or get you hurt again." I forced him to lie down and rest a moment. Gunter went to find water and Sara was trying to find a place to tie the horses. I place Gwendal's head to rest on my lap. What else could I do for the man err demon that went after a hat and it wasn't even my hat! Granted it was his mother's hat but the thought counts.

"You don't have to do this." He said rather softly.

"Gwendal, you fell out of tree trying to get my hat. Please just rest." He no longer had the need to fight me. He let his head lay down to rest with his eyes closed in content. I found that my fingers were running themselves through his hair. His sigh stopped their movement.

"Why did you stop? It felt good." I began with a more gentle fashion till the others showed up. And that's when I started to get a little self-conscious with the fact that I had Gwendal's head resting in my lap and that I was stroking his hair.

"Ah. Hey Yurri!"

"Hi Jena, what's Gwendal doing on your…"

"Elevating his head a tiny bit. Do you have a doctor or something with you?"

"Yes, but you are going to have to move."

"Alright." I moved Gwendal's head lightly off my lap and onto the grass. He looked a little less cranky than when he was awake.

"I think you should go with Gunter back to the palace." Gunter keeping distance waves me over to him and I follow. Looking back only for a second.

Yuuri POV

"Gwendal are you awake?" I said quietly not really looking at him. What I was really looking at was Jena's receding form.

"I'm awake your highness."

"Good. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was trying to help out your sister, Yuuri. Nothing more than that, I swear to you."

"Okay. Then why was your head on her lap?"

"To elevate me head was all that was going on. Now if you do not mind could we stop talking about this, because I believe that I have a headache from this possible concussion." I knew enough to shut up and let the medical person take charge. We all return to the castle, but I went alone to check on Jena. She was looking out the window looking worried with her hands held together in front of her. The picture she seemed to be portraying was that of a wounded lover praying for her lover to return safely. Ewww! Please tell me she isn't thinking of Gwendal like that!

"I won't have it!" Damn that was out loud.

"Yuuri?"

"I won't have you acting like you just committed murder."

"Oh. I guess I am acting a bit off handle, but Gwendal did fall from a tree and hit his head. Do demons even have brain scanners?"

"What?"

"What if Gwendal suffered a serious head injury and they won't be able to find out?"

"I think they have some idea, but don't worry. Gisela and I talked about it, he will be fine."

"Oh." She let out a large breath. "Weight off my shoulders."

"Other than what happened with Gwendal how was the rest of the outing?"

"Outing? Well it was fine your highness, but it was a little tiring." She said while comically curtsying.

"Yes some of these events are rather strenuous sometimes." I replied in a mocking tone of a nobleman. We both burst out laughing.

"Can you really believe that we are here?"

"I barely believe half the things that have happened to me." We still laugh. But stop when we hear the sound of a knock at the door. There was Gunter.

"Pardon me your highness. Lady Celi wishes to speak to you in private for a moment. She says she is serious this time."

"I get the feeling that I know what it is about. I will go speak with her." I leave the room and head to Lady Celi's chambers. I can tell that there is a change in her attitude. She is quite serious in her appearance.

"You requested to speak with me Lady Celi."

"Yes, I did. I want to ask you…Is it true that my son Conrart tried to force himself on Jena?" Her eyes were close to tears.

"Unfortunatly that is what Jena has told me."

"Can I please talk to her? I want to apologize on my son's behalf."

"I will bring her." I go to Jena's room and we walk back to Lady Celi's room. Lady Celi opened her mouth to speak, but Jena spoke first.

"Lady Celi before you speak I wish to talk to you first. Your son did try to force a kiss upon me and after reflecting on what happened. I believe that is all that he was trying to accomplish. That still doesn't mean that I have forgiven him yet."

"I understand. Please accept my apologies for what has happened."

"I accept your apologies Lady Celi."


	5. Chapter 5

The apologies were given and received and the king and his sister left Lady Celi's chambers and ran into a demon who should really be in bed asleep or resting at least.

"Gwendal, you should be in bed. That fall wasn't easy on you."

"I will rest later for now I have to get going." Like a crack of lightning he was gone leaving a confused Jena and veteran Yuuri who knew what was after him.

"What do you think that was about Yuuri?"

"Oh I have a feeling we will know in a few minutes." And in a few minutes passed, in came running Lady Anissina.

Jena POV

"Your highness have you seen Gwendal?" This woman with red hair and bright blue eyes had come running in and right now was looking at Yuuri but her attention went to me quite soon.

"Hello there. We haven't been introduced yet. I am Lady Anissina. A woman of science. Currently she was trying to get Gwendal to try my new invention for his head injury. Have you seen him?"

"I saw him earlier today."

"Of course you did." She didn't ask for how long ago. Lucky break.

"I guess I could find him later then. I would like to talk to you. Jena for a little while. I hope you do not mind."

"I don't really have anything to do right now. I would like to get to know some more people if I am going to stay within these walls."

"Excellent. Please follow me so that I may show you some of my masterful inventions once you see them you two will be enthralled with the wonders of modern science."

"You know you kind of remind me of my mother. When it comes to her work she can get almost poetic in speaking about."

"Is she a scientist? Or an inventor perhaps?"

"No she isn't." Lady Anissina's face fell a little at the fact that I just gave her, but perked up when she remembered she still hadn't showed me her lab.

"Now come along the science exploration begins." And that was the beginning of a long rambling conversation courtesy of Lady Anissina.

Gunter POV (Library where a poem is being written)

**To say that one has never seen the loveliness of seasons**

**Brought forth by one living being**

**Was unfortunate to never see the one named Princess Jena.**

**Truly a woman who has all the elements of the four times called the seasons.**

**With her skin so pale and white as if crafted from the snow, is the sign of Winter.**

**Her hair so dark is the very essence of the Fall.**

**Eyes that shine like the stars are part of the nights of Summer.**

**To describe her lips a perfect shade of pink that flowers poorly try to imitate in the Spring.**

**How sad one feels for the flowers that enviously look upon her beauty.**

**The skin so flawless and lips softer than petals.**

**Sweeter than honeysuckle and mint that long the feeling of lips upon such silken flesh….**

At this point I realized my poem was going into the proverbial no man's land. How can I continue like this? Forbidden from being at the royals's side and thrown out like a common dog. Oh Yuuri and Jena why must I be the fool in this clichéd nightmarish dream? Stuck in limbo for such confusion that disrupts our lives. A simple accident that stirred the plot into action. A forbidden unintended kiss shared between a lowly lord of the king and his most precious sister. A kiss that brought forth a certain emotion that must be clouded for things to be alright with the world. Yet each time we are near each other the emotion bubbles like a cauldron trying to flow forth. Oh what can lowly Gunter do! Please forces of all that is good in this world and the next please allow me refuge back into his highness's graces and those of which his sister could perhaps find some room in her large wondrous heart for me!

"Gunter?" It was Yuuri; perhaps my cries have been answered? Does this mean that he seeks to amend his poor humble servant Gunter?

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Yuuri. I am still your mentor and advisor." Unless he feels that I am no longer worthy of the job. Please let it not be so.

"I am not sure what to do about Conrart."

"Oh yes. I had heard about what happened between him and Jena." The surprising scoundrel that he has now become. How dare he go after a pure angel in such a vulgar way. The proper way would have been to chat with her, compliment her and get to know her. You lean in closer and if she leans in the two of you meet and rapture in the feeling of each other's lips…..DISTANCE!

"I need to know how I can look at him again. I felt trust around this man he is my godfather and yet he went and tried to kiss my sister against her will! At least when you had done it, it was an accident." My body turned to stone at his comment. Why did he have to bring the incident up?

"Perhaps if he were to have a better distance away from her for a short while, such as him going on a mission of sorts then he will have a better grip on his emotions."

"I suppose that could work. But I have another problem to deal with."

"If it is Jena related may I ask if it is about King Sara?"

"It is and yes."

"I see. He has said something about furthering his advances on her?"

"I wouldn't say it that way but it does sound about there." This gives me the feeling of lead in my stomach. The fear of attraction was something that we had been trying to drive away, but perhaps the attraction is one of friendship? He had said in the garden that he had wanted to be friends with the stunning Jena.

"How can I deal with that? It's not like I can keep him away from her."

"Is it possible that he was truly jesting over Jena as a lover? He had said in the garden that he had wanted to become friends and gave no further indication that he had wanted to further advances with her."

"It is possible, but I have doubts." He said leaning forward with that thousand mile away stare. He was thinking now and it was showing with his worry. A thought came to my head and it was one that didn't make me happy.

"Yuuri perhaps you could have her return home for a little while. Enough so that King Sara will have to leave before she can return?"

"That could work if I could control the gateways between our worlds. But it is a good idea. I may have to keep it in reserves. Can you think of anything else?" I thought for a moment and nearly laughed when I remembered something important.

"Isn't King Sara leaving tomorrow in order to return home?" Realization brings a smile to the young king's face.

"That's right. The treaty has been done and he has to return to the kingdom! Brilliant Gunter! He will be gone for a while and he can't pursue her so much. Thank you."

"You are welcome your highness. I mean Yuuri." I bowed to him as all do and then he leaves as if a tiny weight were taken from his shoulders. It warms my heart to see that he is not in distress. Now to finish that poem. Maybe I should start from the beginning?

POV Jena (outside Gwendal's room with a fruit basket, tapping gently on the door)

"You may enter." I open the door to find him still rubbing his head, but he was standing up instead of sitting.

"Hi Gwendal. Are you feeling any better?" He turned his head at the sound of my voice and peeked out of his eyelids. He straightens up and becomes alert.

"What is it your highness?"

"Please Gwendal you don't have to call me that. There really isn't a need to until its official that I am a princess or whatever position it is that I have. Even then I would prefer you to just call me by my name. And I brought you a fruit basket. I wanted to thank you for going after that hat. It's also a way of apology."

"An apology for what?"

"You were hurt for going after the hat. I feel in a way responsible for that."

"It wasn't your fault." That was all he said as he started to do that twitching thing with his hands. I place the fruit basket on his table and just feel the awkwardness of the whole situation. Unsure of what to say or if I should just get out of there.

"Thank you for the gift. It was thoughtful of you."

"You are welcome Gwendal." I swear I see the hint of a smile before leaving. I guess he may have started to warm up to me. I walk down the hall and into Greta the little girl was happy to see me.

"Wow Jena you look really pretty today."

"Thank you Greta. Where are you heading?"

"I was heading over to the library to get a book. Will you come with me?"

"I don't see why not. Let's go." She led the way since well I still couldn't find my way around the place. Yeah I know poor sense of direction I know I get. But at least I can find the way to my room from the dining room now. Anyway we arrive at the library to find that the doors are already open and inside writing with a passion was Gunter. I wonder what it is that he is writing about? I walk over behind his shoulder and peer at his work. He was writing about someone. Someone that he greatly admired or held great affection for. Does this mean he has a secret sweetheart?

"What are you writing Lord Gunter?" Oh yeah forgot that there were two of us in here with him. He does a double take with both Greta and me.

"When did the two of you arrive here?"

"Not too long ago. What are you writing about? It must be something interesting since Jena has been reading it for a sometime." Great it was more likely personal and now he knows I have read it. But he doesn't make any attempt to hide the papers or act like there wasn't a paper there. He actually started to smile a little before answering the little girl.

"I am actually glad that her highness has read a bit of my work." He turns his full attention to me and I know that I am sweating still a bit nervous about him finding out I was reading something of his over his shoulder.

"I was going to ask your opinion about the poem later we it was finished, but I suppose midway might work out better. The poem is for you." Wait, pause and rewind here Gunter. He wrote a poem for me? Oh man this feels awkward again.

"Well I should clarify the poem is more for the people, but it is about you."

"I think you should clarify some more. I'm still a little in the dark over here."

"Of course my lady. You see since you will be our new princess we want the whole kingdom to get to know you. Or feel more welcoming of you to your new position. The poem is meant to paint an image of you to the people. Hoping that it will allow them to understand you and see the you that we see here."

"I have only been here a few days. I don't think that has been enough time to pass for an evaluation of someone."

"I think it gives us a clue at least. And if you add your own input to it I'm sure that it will paint a very vivid and beautiful portrait of who you are. What thoughts do you have on the poem thus far?"

"To be truthful when I was reading it over your shoulder earlier I thought that you were writing to your sweetheart or something along those lines." I said scratching the back of my head. He in turn grew pale then started to flush bright pink. He grew fidgety as he spoke.

"Oh dear. Well I guess the poem needs revision most indefinitely then. I apologize for the way that it had you leading. I guess I use a little too much romanticism in my writing. I became over passionate about making you look good to our people that I took it too far."

"It's not that bad of a problem that you need to apologize for it. I really think that what you wrote is beautiful and if you ever did have a sweetheart, who you wrote a poem like that for, they would certainly feel loved by you."

"Thank you. Your highness." His blush was receding, but it was still there.

"You can call me by my name. I'm still not comfortable with the whole royal titles yet."

"As you wish. Jena. Is there anything that I can help the two of you with?"

"We were just looking for some books. Daddy said that there were some books from his world that he brought for me. Which ones are they?"

"Those ones are over here on this shelf allow me to get them for you." He got out of his seat with the grace of a gentleman and went to the book shelf looking for his target. He picked one up and then came forward to us.

"Here is one of them, but forgive me for not knowing the title of the book. I cannot read this language. It is one from his highness's world, but it is different from his usual writings." He said while giving the book to Greta something about that book clicked an image in the back of my mind.

"Can I take a look at that book for a second?' She nodded and then gave me the book. I looked at the cover and read the title. Inside a warm feeling of a memory seeps throughout my body.

"I know this book. In fact this was one of my old books that I use to read to Yuuri when we were little."

"It's one of your books."

"Yes it is. Even as a child I always loved reading and reading out loud stories to my brothers. It is one of my favorite memories as a child."

"What is this language written in the book?" Gunter asked taking a closer look at the scripture.

"The language is English. It was the first language I learned to speak. I would teach Yuuri how to read this language by using these books."

"How very kind of you." Gunter said with admiration clearly written on his face and in his voice.

"What is the title of the book?"

"This one is called The Secret Garden."

"Can you read it to me?"

"I would love to Greta. It would be nice to relive a fond old memory with a new generation." Greta takes my hand and we walk out to the garden. We find a nice shady spot in the soft grass and settle down for the story. Greta was hooked the moment I finished the first page. Even though some things were confusing to her, such as where and what was India and other things that dealt with Yuuri's and my world, she was enjoying it. The time went by and soon it became dusk and we were late for dinner. We hurried on back into the castle and ran to the dining room to our luck dinner hadn't started yet after all since Yuuri and Sara were still busy with trade reports.

"Do you always keep people waiting?" snidely remarked the infuriating Wolfram.

"Do you always have to act like I listen to you?" I steer Greta and myself towards Lady Celi so that we could talk. She was enthusiastic about me getting to know my niece better and that I was still wearing the dress she picked out for me to wear. She even had to mention that she had another cute outfit for me to wear tomorrow. Boy the woman thinks I'm a literal doll doesn't she? Even Greta is encouraging her.

"Pardon my intrusion." The room got stilled quiet when the voice entered. I turned around to see who it was that caused such silence and when I saw who it was I wasn't surprised at the owner. I was even getting a little mad. Conrart had entered the room and he was progressing this way. But he didn't stop at me; he went right past me to his mother.

"An urgent letter arrived for you and the carrier is insistent on giving a reply immediately." He said handing over a scroll to her. Lady Celi read a few lines and then put a smile back on her face.

"Oh that, Selene. She always makes such a big deal out of her private functions." She wrote a response on the paper and then rolled it back up and gave it to her son. With precise quickness he left the room with the letter not even looking at me. Truth be told that gave me some level of comfort and as soon as he had left the room started to buzz again with conversation. Lady Celi began to tell us about the letter. Turns out a good friend of hers was throwing a party soon and wanted Lady Celi to help with the planning. She takes throwing a party as seriously as an emergency. Sounds like the type who would be asked to plan all the celebrity functions back home.

"Sorry about the delay on dinner, everyone. Please take your seats." Greta pulled me over to a seat next to her and Yuuri. When everyone was seated I noticed that someone was missing. Gwendal.

"Excuse me Yuuri. Is Gwendal not feeling up to joining us?"

"He wanted to get some more rest for his head."

"I do hope that he is alright?" Sara asked.

"He is. No concussion. He will just have a bad headache for a little while and then be back to himself." Lady Celi said while taking a sip of wine. Sara nodded indicating that he had heard her and understood. The rest of the meal was more or less pleasant in a quiet way. No one seemed to feel like talking about anything at all due today's incidents. It was an awkward feeling all around. The only one who lay unaffected was Greta, but she was a child and didn't need such a distraction in her life and I am not quite sure that she would understand it fully.

"Jena."

"What is it Greta?"

"Can you read some more of the Secret Garden to me before bed?" Her eyes grew sparkly. Oh how could I resist?

"I can't see why not."

"I'm full then." She said pulling my arm practically out of my socket as we ran out of the dining room. Yuuri called after us.

"Greta it's not polite to leave dinner without excusing yourself!"

"Excuse me." Cheerily she shouted behind us.

"Greta!" his call was in vain since Greta had no intention of going back to do a proper excuse me. We reached her room and in a flash she was ready for bed and awaiting the story to read to her. I took a seat on one of the plush chairs and began where we had left off. We didn't get to finish the story when she nodded off to sleep. I placed the book on her nightstand and tucked her in with her knitted animal before shutting off the lights and leaving the room.

When I arrive at my room I find something there that wasn't there before. A note that was signed from Yuuri. It said that he wanted to talk to me at the stable early tomorrow morning before his work had to begin. He would have talked to me today if things hadn't gotten so busy. He hoped that he wasn't being a bad brother by having to see less of me than he had thought. Yep that was Yuuri whose name I believe really means worry, instead of July.

I went to bed shut off the lights and then went to a peaceful sleep.

I got up in time to see the sun began to rise as I walked down the hallways. Miraculously I was able to find the stables without trouble. I know amazing shocker! I actually had a no map needing moment. Yippee.

The stables were empty, save the horses of course. Some turned their heads towards me in curiosity others just paid no mind. I went up to one that was white for he had the friendliest face. I placed my hand out for him to sniff. He gave a quick whiff and then nudged my hand. I gently ran my hand along its forehead. The horse made no urgent sign of movement so I took that as a sign that the horse didn't feel threatened by me. I kept stroking the horse waiting for Yuuri.

"Funny that horse belongs to Wolfram." Oh carp. "I think he likes you."

"Where is Yuuri?" Conrart shifted slightly uncomfortable before taking one step forward that I responded with the same question again.

"Where is Yuuri?"

"He is not coming."

"Then I am lead to believe that you sent the letter under his name in order to lure me into a trap so that you may finish the plan you had in motion yesterday? Quite pathetic Conrart." I turn my attention back to the horse for a second and then head out of the stable. I am stopped by two arms enclosing me on two sides.

"My lady you wound me with your words. I did not arrange this meeting so that I could force you into a kiss. No matter how much I wish to do so. I arranged this meeting for the sole purpose to keep a contest made between us. We still have a match to accomplish."

"That's right. A friendly match to see if one is better than the other in a fight. We shall do it without weapons. It will make things more interesting."

"That sits well with me. I am glad to see that you are wearing the appropriate attire for such an event."

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves. This is just a match between two individuals. Not a championship."

"I understand your highness." He so did that to cause a reaction in me. Well the reaction is going to be indifferent and then I'll kick your butt.

We walk out to the clearing near the stable and take our stances, a distance from the other. We count down till it's time. Conrart doesn't dare to make the first move. It is smart move to use in a fight. However it is not always the right move to make for the first choice. I come at him and give him a kick to the head. To which he dodges and grabs my leg to turn me around. Only I foresaw this. Using one of my arms for balance I placed my hand on the ground and kicked him with my other leg. It knocked him back and allowed me to flip away. Then come in with another attack. This one was a punch to the face. He however found another counter to it or e would have if I hadn't hit him in the face.

"Had enough yet?"

"What makes you think that your highness? This is still child's play."

"Good. Because I still haven't used my best abilities in our fight yet."

"Neither have I." There it was again the little spark that made him more infuriating than he was yesterday. Still this was going to be a fun challenge.

He moved first this time. I couldn't tell yet if he was going to strike with hand or foot. I took precautions to act quickly. But I did not expect him to dive into me. Both of us were on the ground in no time flat. I found that my breath had left me and that I needed to start breathing normally again if I were to get this guy off of me. He stood over me proud in a way of the position the two of us were in.

"Are you going to give up now your highness?"

"Let me think about that." I flipped him over my head allowing me to move and pin him before he could react.

"I don't think so."

"You know I think that this position I like better than the one before." He did not just say that. The pervert, the guy is a total pervert.

"I believe that we are done with this match."

"Of course if we are to keep it friendly. If we were to use our best moves than it would be a fight to the death instead." Smug answer but he was right. If I had wanted to kill him I would have used more force than what I had just used now. Though the idea is really starting to hit home. Do you think anyone would notice he was gone?

"The match is over."

"Yes, it is Mr. Obvious." Notice I didn't say Captain? He just got down grade! This is so grandpa humor.

"It is also obvious that you are still on top of me. Not that I do not enjoy this in any sense. In fact." He maneuvered an arm in order to pull my face closer to his. "I think that this makes it better." I hit him in the nose. It wasn't that bad. Okay I broke his nose. What do you expect of me?

I leave in a huff after I hit him. Going back to the castle grounds where I will attempt to find my room or someone to lead me to my room. The first person to come around the corner is Wolfram and he of course was nosy about my business.

"What are doing wondering around these halls at this early hour?"

"I had to deal with a pest." I said not stopping to talk, just kept walking. He in turn followed up behind me. He was walking with his hands behind his back that was straight as a ruler. A face that wasn't scowling or snooty towards me like most of the time.

"Oh is that so? Sure you are not just out trying to satisfy some wayward lover of yours?"

"I have no lover here, Wolfram. I barely know anyone long enough to consider one. I think we both have other places to be, so I will leave you now." He decided to keep talking to me.

"You certainly are a dumb girl if you haven't noticed things around here." He said all smug with a smile that spoke in volumes of I know something you should know but don't know. Oh yes he was having his version of a good morning.

"And what is it that I am not noticing Wolfie boy? That Conrart is obviously a pervert when comes to his attention towards me?" In case he forgot that is one of the reasons I don't want that guy around me at all.

"Not that old news. Though it is true that you have caught the attention of Lord Weller, but he is not the only one that you have snared with your homely looks." Insecure much aren't we Wolfie boy?

"The new news is that you have caught the eye of my elder brother Gwendal. He can be found smiling softly at you from time to time." Gwendal? That one isn't that believable. I mean he might see me as less of pest now, hopefully. He is so fishing for a reaction much like his brother was earlier today. Now he is fishing for tissues for his bloody nose.

"And of course the love lost Gunter hasn't been noticed by you either I suppose?" Okay so there was that poem from earlier, but that was for the history books. Even if it is a little more romantic than what you normally read in history class. I still say he is fishing for something.

"Then there are of course the subtle actions of King Sara. He defends them as simple steps towards friendship with both you and the kingdom. Even if that is the true case friends do so often become lovers don't they? Even in your world I have been informed." Okay now he may be getting a reaction.

"Does that make you jealous that I am getting more attention than you are?"

"As if that could ever bother me. I am not that vain in some regards. No what annoys me is that you have the attention of some of our best demons in the entire demon kingdom and you are nothing but a worthless human. You may be Yuuri's sister, but you are only one by his favor. One mistake and he will send you away without a second thought."

"Yuuri's and my status of seeing each other as siblings is stronger than just being in favor and this little conversation has shown me something about you. That thing is that you can't stand that. You can't stand that Yuuri likes me so much, because you fear that he will lose his attention to you. Isn't that right Wolfie Boy?" His face is blank for a second or two and then it shifts into anger. His hand rises and it flies across my face earning a fat whack sound that travels throughout the hall. He just smacked me. He just smacked me.

"Wolfram!" It was his mother and Gunter who came bounding down the halls toward us. "What did you just do to her?"

"Something that needed to be done to her, she has had it coming for some time."

"Wolfram, do you say that you are proud of what you have done?" Gunter asked his voice nearing panic.

"You could say that."

"Wolfie you just slapped her across her left cheek." His mother pointed out. His face fell in and then his mouth grew wide in surprise. I didn't understand what they were talking about. What was the big deal about slapping me across the left cheek? I mean besides the fact that he had just slapped me and all that. They were obsessing over the fact that he had slapped me on the left cheek. Why does that seem important?


	6. Chapter 6

Jena P.O.V

I was lost on why everyone was freaking out. They were going through the stages of denial and they weren't stopping. Wolfram was probably the worst out of the bunch. Considering he was the one who had just slapped me then yeah he might have regrets, but not a freak out attack that you would find at a mental facility. Of course this freaking out attracted attention. From several guards, the three maids, Gwendal, Conrart and of course my brother.

"What the heck is going on here?" Yuuri demanded. Wolfram couldn't even say what had happened. This meant that one of us had to explain the situation. This meant that I was the one to explain.

"Wolfram hit me."

"What?! Wolfram!"

"Well he slapped more than hit and now everyone is freaking out."

"On the left cheek." Added Lady Celi nervously.

"On the left cheek?" Yuuri's voice grew quieter towards the last words. I was getting the feeling that he knew what that meant. Now I was hoping that he would tell me the significance.

"Yuuri what is the importance of the left cheek? I can tell that is means something big, so just spit it out already." Let me guess it was a declaration of war. Well that can be easily solved I will just have to do the right thing and tell him that there shall be no war. And then beat him up later for it.

"It was a proposal of marriage."

"Say what?! They are wife beaters!?"

"No, no it's not like that per say. It is just with a proposal that they smack the left cheek. Ok?"

"Well I respectfully decline his offer of marriage and for the rest of our lives we will never bring it up again."

"It is not that simple." Wolfram said with his teeth clenched and the near look of panic still etched into his brow. My face was frozen for two seconds and then went into the teenager mode of shouting it out loud.

"WHY THE HECK NOT?! I mean come on, neither of us wants to get married and aren't the two of you supposed to get married?"

"Hey!"

"Well sorry Yuuri but that was what I was previously told."

"There is no way that bigamy is allowed in the Demon kingdom." Stated Gunter quite fiercely. I looked around the room to see what the others felt. They all had crossed looks on their faces too.

"Of course there will not be any bigamy. I plan to be married to one not two. Especially not to some harlot vixen that snared some of our best warriors with her plain looks!"

"My sister isn't a harlot! And what do you mean by her snaring some warriors?"

"Honestly the two of you are so clueless. I swear when we are married Yuuri you will be taught to rid yourself of that trait."

"Wolfram!"

"Alright. My brother Lord Gwendal, Lord Conrart and Lord Gunter are all in love with your stupid sister." He just let the bomb drop not too long after he told me about. This just got more awkward. Yuuri's face turns pale as he looks around the room at the guilty faces that refused to meet his eyes. It was true to me now that I see it. The rush of realization colored my cheeks a deep red, as my heart began to thump inside my rib cage.

"All of you…Why didn't any of you tell me?!"

"You see Yuuri…" Conrart began.

"I already figured that about you Conrart, I was talking to the others. Gwendal? Gunter? Anything you wish to say to me?"

"Your highness, I think that it is best that you calm yourself a bit before Lord Gwendal and I talk with you and Lady Jena."

"You should just save your breath Gunter. The matter of the issue is that somehow this pathetic human girl has bewitched you somehow and now I may be forced to marry the little bimbo."

"Shut Your Mouth! Wolfram just because you have done something without thinking does not give you the right to bad mouth someone else for your idiocy. Now apologize!" Gwendal was furious with his brother. The vein was throbbing and everything.

"For what? She is a stupid little…" It was Yuuri who hit Wolfram upside the head. But given a few seconds and Gwendal would have followed.

"Wolfram, I will not have you insulting my sister, especially now that I know that you hold such malice in regard to her. Now apologize to her and leave my sight at once!" There was no trying to deal with him now he was pissed. Wolfram was close to saying something when he became smart and shut it. Yuuri looked at him for a mere second before saying something to the rest of us.

"I would like it if the rest of you would go on about your business, while I deal with this matter privately among Jena, Wolfram and I." Slowly at first they all moved away. Some looked back and then moved on others thought they could be clever tried to hide behind a pillar or such, but Yuuri was in no mood for that. He demanded that they continue on and when they had left he turned to Wolfram and me. Using only his eyes to communicate to follow him into the study. Both of us were a little worried. Neither of us had ever seen Yuuri act this upset. When we entered he began to speak.

"Wolfram in light of the fact that you had proposed to my sister without actually meaning to I will disband the proposal. However keep in mind that there has been a similar event before." Wolfram I think didn't hear what Yuuri said at the end. He looked more relieved about the end of the proposal. He was breathing normally for once, but then sucked it back in when he realized that Yuuri wasn't finished talking to the both of us.

"However I could have it placed back on you if you do not start treating Jena with respect."

"What?"

"You heard me Wolfram. You can start by apologizing and then giving her a sincere compliment." Yuuri's anger was down and now he was being high school principal serious. Wolfram was stuck at an impasse. He was going to have to give me an apology and a compliment or he was going to have to marry me. No way am I letting the latter happen. His face contorted as he looked at me as if his mouth was going to betray him and say all that he wanted to say instead of what he knew that he had to say. With my eyes I told him that he should just say something simple like you look alright today will do.

"I apologize (ignoring the coughing hack he made) for slapping you upon the cheek in my moment of blind fury." Okay he is doing well. Not too shabby nearly believable. He just has to bring it on home. "I would also like to say that you are not a floozy."

Okay still hurtful, but right now I will take what I can get.

"Wolfram! Try again." Apparently not enough for Yuuri.

"Fine. You are also not unattractive." Yuuri was about to say something in protest.

"Yuuri to be fair this is hard for him and you can't expect him to get it done perfectly the first time and be believable. Let's just call it a day for this. What do you say?"

"Fine then. Wolfram you can go." Wolfram dashes out of the room with a smile on his face and pep in his step. This would have hurt my self-esteem if I did not really care about what he was doing at the time.

"Well Yuuri, in light of things I think that I will head to bed. It has been one of those weird days that we will push to the back of our heads and never bring up again."

"Why would we do that? I thought girls your age thought that it was the best feeling in the world for them to have multiple guys interested in them?"

"I was talking about the Wolfram proposing to me thing." I shiver after saying that. "That is serious going to be the first thing I want to forget about today." I made way for the door before Yuuri could say anything else to the multiple guy things. Sure it was a grandiose complement to me to have three of the hottest bachelors of the Demon kingdom interested in me romantically. However the down side was that they all worked with my brother, they all were basically under his command, oh and one of them was so in to himself that he tried to pull something on me. The perverted jerk. Okay so now the only ones that seem to have appeal are Gunter and Gwendal. Wait. Wait. Wait brain! We have got to stop and actually think about something more important than this. I am in this world for only a certain amount of time as far as we know. That means it is not the time to be thinking about a boyfriend or any kind of relationship with someone from this world. It is best to ignore everything like it did not happen and stay in that state of bliss until it is time to go home. Then when I am home I can deny that this whole thing never happened and spend the rest of my life in therapy because I will go crazy at one point for denying it for so long. Great I am trying to turn into a psychotic. Recap I am just tired and overthinking things. Here I come bed sweet, sweet bed.

(Knock Knock) Then again. I go to the door with a constant feeling of why I am avoiding sleep. The door I open reveals to me King Sara.

"Sara? I thought that you were returning home?"

"I am, but a small dam burst and flooded the roads. Logically we came back here to wait for the okay to head back to home."

"I see. It is nice to see you again Sara, but I have had a rather long day and wish to get some rest. Please excuse me."

"Very well. I hope to see you in the morning at breakfast."

"You shall. Good night."

"Good night." After the door closed I pretty much flopped into bed and went straight to sleep dreaming of running away from something that was chasing me into a cave. I don't know what it could mean. Okay maybe that one is easy to figure out.

Breakfast was stressed a bit since everyone now knew about the almost proposal and how all these guys who were close to Yuuri were infatuated with but everyone had to keep a straight face and not say anything to our returned guest. Who was a bit of fresh air since he dominated the conversation with me so I didn't have to feel awkward around the other guys here. He was wonderful with the conversation. Kept it light and nice. When breakfast ended I went into the gardens. The tranquil feel of the sun and flowers did wonders for my mood. Cecille came in.

"Oh Jena! How are you feeling dear?"

"Awkward around the guys."

"I see. Well I have just the thing to ease the tension awkward feelings give. We take a bath."

"A bath?"

"Yes, the baths here are so wonderful. The water is nice and steamy with minerals that help keep your skin looking beautiful. Not to mention the marvelous scents they have! Come on!" She said it with pleading eyes. You know the kind the big round eyes that if you don't have a soul then it is still hard to say no to.

"Alright it might do the trick."

"Oh Goody!" She snatched my arm and ran or skipped I couldn't tell since I was getting hair whipped thanks to the wind speed. We arrive to this beautiful place. It was outside but looked well excluded enough to not have to worry about people seeing you. With marble pools and mosaic designs of Grecian proportions. I could already smell the scents of gardenia, lilac, jasmine, roses, lavender and honeysuckle. I hope they have more!

Cecille lead us into a room where we could change and gather our towels and pick our scents. I chose this passion fruit mango scent that was heaven in bottle. I wonder if I could get it to go? I'll ask later right now it is time to do some heavy relaxing. And boy did I. I applied the scent while I washed in the perfect temperature of warm water laid my head back and closed my eyes in a daydream. Time passed in a leisurely pace with polite conversations between the Lady Cellie and me. Till she wished to go get a massage leaving me alone in the baths. No skin off my nose. I wanted to stay here for a while longer.

POV Gwendal

"Do you think that there will be any trouble from King Sara? I don't fully believe that flooded road story."

"I had three of my best men go and check out the road they had said they were traveling on. Turns out they were telling the truth."

"Are you sure about this Gwendal?"

"I am positive Wolfram. The only thing I worry about is King Sara's involvement with Jena."

"Gwendal." Yuuri was starting to act as if he was going to reprimand me.

"Yuuri I worry that he may try something on her. She is naive to many of our customs and polices he may think of her as a way into politics with an upper hand."

"You do have a point." He said sitting back farther to his seat with a thoughtful expression on his face. Serious indeed since his eyebrows were starting to come together.

"Speaking of which where is the…girl?" Nice attempt Wolfram, but still sounding like a little lord brat.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast." Gunter said as he rearranged some books.

"Same here." I said.

"Gunter, Gwendal find Conrart and look around for her, but do not under any circumstances create a panic among anyone. If they have to ask just say that I request her presence or something like that. With what happened yesterday it has become the castle gossip everyone has been hovering over. No one would think to question any of you twice."

"Understood, your majesty. I can assure you that we will find her quickly and swiftly." Gunter said taking a bow before exiting from Yuuri's presence. Conrart did more or less the same thing but was met with a harsher glance than Gunter had received. When I think about it I can't help but think that Yuuri does have every right to be a little furious with all of us. Told us to stay away from Jena and we fell hard for her. Conrart though still has the reigning title of being the stupidest among us.

"Wait a minute Yuuri why was I not listed to go find her?! Oh I see you actually want some alone time with. Well you wimp there are better ways than causing a search party, but I suppose that it is nice enough…"

"That is not why I am having you stay back with me. I am more afraid that if you find her you could do more damage than what you had done yesterday." Wolfram was silenced by the comment and also embarrassed by the memory of yesterday. In turn it makes me furious that little lord brat had done something so stupid as to reveal private matters that could have been handle better without Yuuri having to know about them. It has just caused more problems. I grumbled with these thoughts as I exited the room to look for Jenna. I swear that if Sara has anything to do with this I will personally see to it that he pays for it with blood. (Author: Okay so you are heading into your dark place now Gwendal. Please try to restrain yourself from doing something that could cause a war. After all that means going against Yuuri. If you were to hunt for the blood a foreign king which is not peaceful.)

Gunter POV

Where could the lovely Jena be? Perhaps she has gone out for a walk among the flowers with his highness's daughter. They do get along well like a mother and daughter. Jena has the warm presence flowing from her like the embracing sun enchanting all of her with her kindness. How natural does that sound her as a mother. I can already see her with holding a baby in her arms. A smile on her face as she looked at the giggling baby. Her chin lifts up when she sees someone enter the room and I find that it is me and I hold the two of them close. OH! CRUEL GODS! HOW CAN I HAVE SUCH THOUGHTS WHEN HIS HIGHNESS HAS TOLD ME NOT TOO?! I must remove these thoughts from my head at once! But first I should look for Lady Jenna after all his highness told me to.

Gwendal POV

It feels as I have gone over every piece of land and stone and building in this castle. Twice I have met up with Conrart who has found no sign of her, three times I have talked with both Greta and Anissina and even to a guard who just got here I had to ask four times if he saw her. This is starting to look more and more like a Sara is involved issue. I should just go right up to that smug little prick and grab him by the throat and… Wait did I check that building?

Gunter POV

Finding Lady Jena has become rather problematic. No one I have talked to has seen her and when I asked Sara if he had seen her I saw that creepy grin of his. I need to relax, maybe go to the library. Wait I didn't check the library!

Gwendal POV

After I had checked the building which was the same one I had just come out of I realized that I need to stop and think. Oh I can't wait for that I think I will just head back to looking for her. This time I will go to the building on the right.

POV Gunter

This was a good idea to enjoy the pleasures of so relaxing an environment. I take another deep breathe savoring the scent of the water lilies in the gentle waters. I resumed my mission. I went looking for what I needed to look for.

Five minutes later I was ready to enter the water. The baths were an excellent idea for my situation. The warmth of the bath water will unwind my mind and when it unwinds I will be able to think of a way to find lady Jena.

I enter the water the feel of it gets every kink out of my shoulders and back. I think that this is pleasant enough for me to just lean back my head and maybe take a little nap.

Jena POV

I should get out of this water soon. My hands are beginning to prune, but it just feels so good and the fact that I could actually swim around in it like a pool instead of a normal hot tub. I like the feeling of hot water, but just sitting around in it is not something that I like to do. It feels sort of boring just to do that. I like to move around and float. I think I may float for a little bit longer. Eyes closed floating in warm water and pure utter bliss that escapes from you. I float for so long that I didn't take into account that I was moving I also didn't take into account that I ran into the side of the bath. The rocky side of a bath hurts! I was so close to conking my head into an unconscious state. Oh god I could have just drowned! Okay it is time to get out of the bath and dry off.

The Three Maids POV

"Oh, my dear!" said the blue maid

"Did we just really just see that?" questioned the Pink maid.

"Princess Jena is certainly brave." remarked the Green maid. All three nodded to agreement. Each felt at odds with what they had just witnessed in the bathing area. They had seen Lord Gunter and the new princess Jena in the same bath together. True it seemed like the two were not there for unsavory purposes, but instead they were just simply enjoying a bath. Still such behavior is highly frowned upon. And with her new status it is not even proper even though Gunter is in the running for her hand in marriage. We must tell someone. If we do though then the princess will be hurt. We can't stomach that since she is so kind to us and it would crush his poor highness if something this slanderous was brought into the light.

"It must have been a fluke." The pink one said philosophically.

"Yes, of course." The blue one agreed quite readily.

"In fact I remember that neither one of them so much as looked at each other." The green one said with flair.

"Of course we saw that too."

(The maids silently agreed that the scene at the baths would not be told to anyone outside of the three of them and each went back to their duties. Meanwhile Gunter stayed in the baths and Jena was out among the gardens looking for Greta. Who still wanted to hear the rest of The Secret Garden and then have her aunt read her the Alice in Wonderland story. So far both of them weren't having much luck finding the other.)

Jena POV

"Greta! Greta! Where are you?"

Where is she? I would have bet my bottom dollar that she was out in the garden playing with Yuuri or the He-she. Just because he apologized in his own jerky way doesn't mean that I am ready to forget everything. I forgave him and he has to earn the forgetting part. That I know will take a good long while.

"Greta! Come on out where ever you are!"

"I can tell that you are looking for someone. Do you mind if I help?"

"Sara? I thought you were leaving soon?"

"Unfortunately: no. The roads were much worse than originally thought. I will have to stay a little longer. Why are you already sick and tired of my presence?" His smile was playful and eyes merry behind the rose tinted sunglasses.

"I find your presence more tolerable than certain people I could mention."

"Good to hear that I am not that bad a person to be around. If that is settled do you think that you may answer my first question?"

"First question? Oh you mean about helping me. I would not mind the help at all."

"Excellent." He puts out his arm for me to take. I do not know why he has to feel the need to be so formal with me.

"Shall we your highness?"

"Call me crazy but I wonder didn't I ask you to just call me Jena?"

"You may have. I am not sure, but from this point forward I shall see to it that I address you the way you wish to be addressed. Since you have remembered to address me the way I have asked you to." He leads the way inside to the castle were the two of us look for Greta. Turns out she was in the library.

"Aunt Jena! Aunt Jena! Please tell me the rest of the story! I want to know what happens to the poor orphan girl!"

"I will in a second. Why don't you get settled comfortably for the story, okay?"

"Okay." She says bounding over to a self to grab the book. While I turn to say goodbye to Sara.

"Thank you for assisting me in finding Greta."

"You are most welcome, Jena." He said while bowing. I returned with a curtsy and walked over to the chair to begin reading. Greta was enthralled with the story more so than she was when I first started reading to her. She was so cute with her wide eyes all anxious to hear the next line in each chapter. We were nearing the end when Yuuri had come in looking for me.

"Yuuri, you look out of breath."

"I have been looking for you. Have you been in here the whole time?"

"I have been in here awhile."

"Okay then. Please come with me."

"I promise not to be long Greta. I'll be back before you know it and we will find out what happens with the walled garden."

Yuuri and I travel to what I am now going to call the Think Tank, since it seems to be the place that Yuuri does all his thinking. Inside were the Romance Crew, Conrart, Gwendal and Gunter. Oh and the prom queen Wolfram. What is going on?

"Yuuri, is something the matter?"

"I don't know how to do this, so I will just say this flat out. I don't want you hanging out with King Sara alone anymore. He is a dangerous individual that could corrupt you." I didn't say anything. Stared blankly and then walked out the door. This I believe stunned some people since I could hear someone coming after me. It was in the open column corridor that echoes every sound.

"Jena. Jena!" I called out to her retreating form before I started running towards her. When I had caught up to her she turned sharply.

"Listen Yuuri, I know you feel that you are protecting me and everything, but this has got to stop. I don't need you feeling that you need to keep everyone at bay. So what if some guy thinks I'm pretty or something you don't need to threaten them to stay away from me and will everyone please stop warning me about Sara. He is just trying to be a friend. I am old enough to not have my little brother have to look out for me all the time. I can do that on my own and so far I have done a better job of that then you have. I can't tell you how to run your kingdom but I can tell you that you need to remember that not everyone's life needs to be looked after by you. I have to go." She said and like a sap I stood there and let her walk out.

Things went downhill between her and me since the hallway confrontation. She would start to avoid me, not outright like with Wolfram. Hers was more subtle and less noticeable by the others. It irked me to know that even they couldn't see the hostilities, even Wolfram was unaware and that is saying something. She even was paying closer attention to the others not excluding Conrart. Who last time to my knowledge was not on her people she liked page. I think I just took his spot. What am I going to do? I can't just apologize, because she will know that I don't mean it or I will only half mean it. And if I do apologize and say something about what went on in the wrong way she will get mad again. Man, there is just no dealing with women is there?


	7. Chapter 7

_ Gunter POV_

"Do you really think that it is a good idea for you to act like this around his highness?" I ask as the two of us ride together. This time without a hat since the last one had created a bit of a stir.

"It's just a little silent treatment. Believe me it will not last long. After a few hours the both of us will be on better terms again. It's been that way between us for a long time. We have a hard time staying angry with each other."

"Yes, his highness is the type to make right the wrongs that he believes he has made and has actually made in some cases."

"True enough. But let us talk of other things. For example why don't you tell me something about yourself?" She says as she looks up at me. A smile decorated upon such sweet a face. She looks so elegant upon her cream colored horse. A perfect vision of pale blue cloth that flowed about her like a cloud as it moved with the well trained walk of her horse. Had I been born a painter I would have attempted a portrait this instant. As my thoughts went to this image of great beauty for our country's art history I failed to answer her question. OH I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!

"Are you alright Gunter?" Keep it together Gunter.

"I am fine Jena. I was just thinking deeply about something."

"Is it something about your past?"

"No, just something else." I swear that my heart had reacted when our eyes caught each other's eyes again. "As for my past there is not much to tell."

"Why don't you tell it anyway?" She teased lightly as if knowing that I would tell her without a fuss.

"Well I was born into the Von Christ family, thus I was born into privilege and given many lessons and learned many things. One of those being well adapt at sword play. I became an instructor at a military academy and even became a teacher to Conrart."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He was a rather good student when he first came under my wing and grew to became better than that while I taught him. And after that I adopted Gisela, a great joy in my life. The next great thing to happen was King Yuuri's appearance in the kingdom and becoming his teacher." We took a break from riding and began to dismount from the horses. Then we tied them to a tree near the edge of a stream so that they may have water as well as fresh grass. "The next great joy was meeting you." I clasp my hand over my mouth. I had just said something that should not have said aloud. I quickly look over at Jena to see her reaction. She blushes in her innocent form, but soon a smile breaks through.

"That's actually nice of you to say that. It's great to think of making a new friend as a great event in your life."

"Yes. It is." I smile back relieved to see that she had not guessed the hidden meaning behind the words I had just let slip from my lips. She walks to the edge of the stream and kicks off her shoes so that her feet could cool in the moving water. "I wonder how Sara is doing?"

"Why do you worry about him?"

"Because he is far away from the love of his life." She said this and my heart nearly dropped. Could it be…that he is in fact in love with…and she too… "Now before you get a heart attack Gunter I will have you know that I am not referring to me as the one he loves. I speak of his fiancé, the soon to be queen Wilhelmina."

"Wilhelmina?" Soon to be queen Wilhelmina?

"Oh." She huffed more than said. She looked about before she decided to speak again as if she were about to give me the secrets to an army's whereabouts. "Look I made a promise to Sara to keep this as low key as possible, but considering that if I don't tell you, you may try to find out for yourself and get everyone else involved. I need you to swear that what I tell you will not be said to anyone else, can you do that?

"I swear that I shall keep what it is that you are to tell me in the deepest confides of secrecy, my Lady Jena." She accepts this and begins to explain.

"On the trip here King Sara met a young lady named Wilhemina Greenburg. Since the two were traveling most of the way together, the two grew closer and closer resulting in a whirlwind romance. The two planned to be married as soon as he was done with his business here."

"Then why did he appear to flirt and try to seduce you or was that to part of his business?"

"His business was simply to gain favor with Yuri in order to forge stability for his country. He believed that his best chance was to be forthright with me about the past. Then in confidence he spoke to me of his love for the lady Wilhemina. For a big favor he did give me this information for."

"What favor is it that he has asked of you?" If he tried to pull something may Yuuri forgive me for using violence!

"In order to keep the marriage under wraps I was to keep up the illusion of him being more than that of friends. Basically it meant that I just had to do close to nothing other than talking with him. It is enough to send you into thinking that he had any interest in me." I couldn't help but admit that she was right.

"Then why tell me about all of this?" She then unexpectedly sighed with a romantic twinkle in her eye. "Is something the matter your highness?"

"Nothing is the matter. In a few short hours Sara will be married to Wilhemina and there will be nothing anyone can do to stop it. To think that they almost were separated due to status, him a king and her the daughter of a simple merchant."

"That still doesn't exactly answer my question your highness."

"Oh sorry. I should explain. The reason that I told all of this to you is due to the fact that out of everyone here that I am speaking to you are the most trustworthy and…you have a romantic side to you. I know that you can see how wonderful it is that two people who are overcoming boundaries in order to be together truly is something that is worthwhile. I mean don't you think that?" She asked me looking at me with eyes pleading to agree. And I agreed with her on a scale deeper than the one that she would ever know. But I can't tell her just how deep that feeling of agreement is. At least for now I won't. I will just say to her that I agree and then we shall gather the horses and ride back to the castle where she and his highness will reconcile.

_Yuuri POV At dinner_

"And that's when the Madame Felksien told me that she saw a wedding ring upon the young lady's finger. So she went into the chapel and found out that the couple did have a whirlwind romance and were just married! King Sara is now a married man and his wife's name is Wilhimina Greenburg, Now Queen Whileimina of Small Shimaron." Lady Celi said enthusiastically as she went on and on about how it was so romantic and this and that. It was still pretty interesting to find out that Sara left so abruptly to get married. I wonder how Jena feels about this? They did spend a bit of time together and they did seem to have gotten close. I look over the table at her, glad that we are now on speaking terms. I see her smiling…Hey wait a minute that's not a smile it's a smirk. That means….is she…did she know about all of this? Did she know that Sara was going to get married? Ah what am I thinking? Jena is probably just happy to hear about Sara getting married.

"It's such a shame really that they didn't have a big wedding. I would actually have liked to attend such a party." Lady Celi said pouting a little at the news.

"Don't look so down mother. I'm sure they will have some kind of party to celebrate the union of the two lovers. And don't forget the coronation of the new queen will also be the cause of a grand party." Conrad said cheering Lady Celi greatly. She then began to yammer away about how grand it would be to see such a party and what outfits she would wear that would surely bring her closer to her quest of love. Finally a nice dinner without an issue coming up destroying the good mood everyone is having.

_Conrart POV_

I followed Jena out into the garden with the roses in bloom and the moon lite up in splendid beauty. I knew she would come here to enjoy the jubilee she felt over the romantic event that has just taken place. When I had caught up to her I had to step back in order to breathe. She looked so beautiful that I had to take a minute to look upon her before I could think of approaching her. Her yellow gown with its flounced and trimmed overskirt decorated with ribbon, lace and silk roses allowed my eyes a treat to travel as they scaled higher to see. How her long hair flowed over occasionally allowing the pink flesh of her shoulders to peek out and tease me so. The off shoulder sleeves that went to her elbows did tease and taunt me with great strength. How I desired to allow my hands to travel softly along that same flesh and if fate allowed me to do more than that.

"Lady Jena." I call out to her. She in surprise at having someone call out to her thinking that she was alone turns sharply in my direction. Her sweet face that had once been of surprise now looked on with distaste. She turned away from me to look at a single rose that now held all her attention. I start my way towards her and she takes steps away from me and out to the rose bush on the other side. "Lady Jena, please allow me to speak with you. There is something that I must tell you."

"I don't wish to speak with you Conrart. I ask that you please leave me so that I may enjoy the night." She does not look at me as she talks.

"I need to tell you something that I believe you should know. And it is the true extent of my feelings towards you." I can hear her sigh from what I can't tell before she turns around to face me. I go on with what I have to say to her. "I love you Jena, of that I am sure." She looked uncertain about what she should say next, so I take the chance to go on. "How I know is as simple as that which makes day and night. As a warrior I was trained to keep the beat of my heart from reaching my ears. For it meant that fear had taken hold of me, concentration, ability of movement all of it would become lost. Thus the sound has never reached my ears due to fear. That was before I met you. A woman so beautiful and strong with a mind of her own. She is the one that I think of enough to send my heart racing. You are that woman and you are the one that I wish to have as my wife."

"Conrart that sounds lovely and really sweet, but…" She sighs deeply and this time she looks into my eyes. "I don't love you. I can't return feelings that I don't have. It would be the bitchest thing I ever did if I did that. I barely know you and our experiences haven't been the best. I can't just marry like that. It's for the better. You will find someone who will return those feelings Conrart." Just like that she walked away as if she was walking out of life for the rest of time. I could have chased after her then and there making things worse between us. Enforcing this image of what she may see as an insane and desperate move. I suppose that I could have also done nothing and accepted that she and I would never be. But instead I will choose another path. One that will bring us together. I pray to all that there is to pray to that I will be able to succeed.

_Jena POV_

Through the night I pondered on Conrart's words. How can I look at him again? Knowing that I broke his heart? And flat out refused his love when it was obvious that he had to strum up his nerve to do it? I had to be honest with him. I couldn't hurt him with false words. It would be worse than stealing from a homeless person who helps others in his spare time. I just wish that it didn't make me feel like a wretch to have said that to him. I suppose that I could have been a bit gentler in my approach. But he hasn't exactly had the best track record with me. Most of the time I get annoyed seeing him but that does not mean that he has exactly been a total jerk. The night is a verbal game of volleyball on whether or not I had been too harsh or just at the right tone. Till morning comes and then I just feel tired. Still I get up and get dressed heading to the dining room for breakfast. I took the long way through the gardens and fountains hopping that the splashing water would do a better job of perking me up.

"Hey Jena!" Yuuri comes walking over looking at odds.

"Conrart told you what happened last night didn't he?"

"He did. He came and told me everything last night after he talked with you. Said that you said no to him."

"And how do you feel about that?" I ask him as he looks closer at me.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that very question?" He gives a weak laugh. But it dissolves quickly so that he can answer. "I felt angry that he would do something I asked him not to do. Upset that he looked down about the rejection. Happy about you saying no and then a little sad that you said no to him. I guess part of me felt that he wasn't that bad a guy for you. But I respect your decisions and know that you did your best not to hurt his feelings too badly." I look at him in surprise. "A rejection still hurts a guy no matter how soft you make it and how hard they try to brush it off. Still it does help that you didn't say no like a drill sergeant." I shove Yuuri playfully creating a string of giggles and pushes amongst the two of us. Till one of us pushed the both of us off balance. Both of us try to steady ourselves and then each other till it was too late and we went crashing into the fountain.

"Lady Celi is going to kill me for ruining this gown." I said vainly trying to wring the water out of the dress.

"Don't think that she won't punish me for my part in ruining it." Yuuri said wiping pond scum from his brow. Missing a huge chunk of the slime on the side of his neck. When we take the time to look around the area we notice something that brings up a good attention getter. The way the water was moving. It wasn't the friendly ripple of a fountain spray but the swirling whirling destruction of a whirlpool. My senses flooding with adrenaline I begin to swim as fast as I could away from its pull. Failing in the process and going under where the last thing I saw was the reflection of the sun on water.

_Yuuri POV_

Why is it that just can't give us a memo or a notice on the day that we are being sent home? It's not like it's much too much to ask. I think as I float on the surface of the water. Before I am surprised by the splashes of Jena finally making it to the surface. In a flash I help swim her over to the shore so she could calm down.

"Hey there you two are!" It was Murata who had shouted out to us as we climbed onto the beach. We had been sent back home and I was relieved to be back. By the time I had made it onto the sand I could see Murata was helping Jena to get up. I can say only one thing about this scene and that is…she needs all the help she can get. I'm not joking. The dress she was wearing was weighing her down and was twisted around her legs causing her to fall down easily and struggle to get back up. That was even with my help. By the time we made it off the beach she was basically covered with sand and defiantly ready for a change of clothes.

"Sorry Murata I don't think we are up for the day out."

"Hey it's okay I understand. Guess it's a good thing we didn't by any wristbands yet." He laughed it off and walked with us the rest of the way home. Leaving a trail of sand I might add. I took Jena to my house first. Mom took one look and already had her heading to the shower for a quick rinse and change of clothes. A few minutes later Mom came downstairs with Jena's dress and other laundry.

"Yu chan, Jena's guardians came over while the two of you were out and I took the liberty of asking them if Jena could stay the night. They said yes, by the way. I hope that is alright with you Yu chan."

"That actually sounds like a nice idea mom."

"It actually feels like a little family reunion. Your brother will be so happy to see how she's grown up."

"Hey that's right Shouri hasn't seen her yet. I bet he will be surprised."

"Yes, hopefully everything will be going according to plan. Once Shouri sees Jena again; he'll ask her to marry her, she will accept and then they will move in across the street and have five or six children and maybe they will be born with wings." Oh no Mom not you too. "That way the two of you will be related as brother and sister for real. Sadly not by blood, but at least by marriage that can happen."

There really is no point in arguing with her on this point she's way too deep in her dream phase. But why is it the moment Jena comes home the first thing I have to put up with is so many of my friends wanting to date her? Can't they just see her as a friend or something like that? I'm turning into an old man with the way that I keep wishing it were the past again. Back when we were kids and all we cared about were the sweet simple things in life. Like playing games in the park, amusement park trips we couldn't wait for, the amount of Christmas presents we got and other things like that. Back when I didn't have to be a king and could just be her plain little brother. Back when her smile was just for me…

"ACH!" I found myself the victim of a noogie attack and I also found the culprit to be my sister. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You were so deep in thought that I just couldn't resist Yuri." She laughs before falling down beside me on the couch. "So what were you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing really, I guess, just things. So did Mom tell you that she asked your guardians if you could stay the night?"

"No she didn't. I take it they said yes." She didn't need me to answer she already knew. "Well I should head home and get a bag together. I promise not to be too long and will be back with a movie."

"You'll bring A League of their Own?"

"And you'll have Sandlot ready to go. Of course I wouldn't forget our classics. Besides we can't forget the great lesson of…." Together we say the line.

"There's no crying in baseball!"

"Ahh. That never gets old. Okay I'll be back in a bit. See ya soon Yu chan!"

"Don't call me Yu chan!" I shout back at her just as she closes the door. About thirty minutes later Shouri came home. "Hey Shouri, are you staying for dinner tonight or going out with your college friends?"

"I'm staying in tonight. Mom wouldn't let me go out tonight. What is going on that Mom would insist so much for a family dinner?" I didn't say anything but went on looking through the videos for the copy of Sandlot. Shouri again asks me what is it that is so special about this dinner and I refuse to tell him. He attempts to get it out of me with offers of rides to and back from practice or allowing me to hang with his college friends. I kept to my guns since I actually wanted to see his reaction to Jena's return as well as my mom. I just hope that he doesn't go into his brother complex. He use to when we were kids and I spent more time with her than him. But I think he may have gotten better…oh wait the issue with Conrad….they did get along better…later….maybe this time…Just one nice night please!

"Shouri, your home!"

"Good to see you too, Mom. What's with this mandatory dinner?"

"Oh you will find out later. Right now I need you to go to the store and pick up a few things. I need you to get flour, eggs, rice, sausage, tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, bread, curry powder, chicken, icing, sugar, carrots, and butter and oh what was it again? Oh right strawberries and raspberries. Do you think you can get all of that?"

"If that is what you think that is only a few things then I would hate to see what you think of as a lot of things. But sure it shouldn't be too hard to get those things and be back before dinner."

"Excellent!" Mom jumps and claps her hands and then starts to shove Shouri out the door. "Get going and be quick, don't forget that you shouldn't talk to strangers and be sure to put the change in the change jar when you get back!"

"Mom, are you trying to get him out of the house?"

"Well I do need him to go to the store and be quick with getting those items back soon so I can make a really nice dinner for tonight. Your Dad has even called to say that tonight he will be home for dinner. Oh this is going to be so wonderful!"

"I can tell by your enthusiasm. I'm going to go make up the guest bed."

"Aw aren't you just so thoughtful Yu chan! Be sure to open the window so that it can air out the room. Okay?" She waves cheeringly at me.

"Alright I will Mom." A few minutes later the doorbell rings and there's Jena with a duffel bag under her arm, a Rockford Peach baseball cap on her head, I sent her that for her birthday a few years ago and her mitt in her side pocket.

"I thought we could pitch to each other before dinner. If we have time that is."

"I'm sure that we can spare a few minutes." I bolt through the house. "Race you to the back yard!"

"Hey! You got an unfair head start!" I beat her to the backyard and instantly we start a game of catch. It's dusk when we get called in for dinner.

"Have we really been out here that long?" Jena asks looking at the now dark sky.

"I guess we have been. Come on lets head inside. By the way your pitching has gotten worse over the years." She slings her arm around my neck and ruffles my hair.

"Hey not all of us have been able to play baseball for as long as you have. Besides you fumbled on a few throws yourself."

"I didn't fumble as bad as you!"

"Tell that to the cat you startled off the fence." She teases me as we enter the house. Inside Dad was in the living room looking at the paper while Mom was putting the table together. Shouri was nowhere to be found. He must have been upstairs playing one of his games. Dad looks up from his paper.

"Yuuri did you get yourself a girlfriend? Is that why your Mom had to have this big dinner?"

"Mr. Shibyua, have you really forgotten who I am?" Dad looks blank for a minute. "It's me Jena Price! Your unofficially adopted daughter." She strikes a pose and Dad finally dawns upon realization.

"Jena? Little Jenny is that really you!" He comes in to get a closer look. "God you have grown up. Time sure has flown by hasn't it? What brings you back to Japan?"

"We moved back here. Isn't that great! I get to be a big sis to Yuuri again."

"Well that's great, just watch out for Shouri. Hey wait a minute has Shouri seen you yet?"

"No, not yet. Why should I start running?"

"Oh no! We will have none of that attitude at dinner tonight. I want us to have a nice family dinner tonight. With pleasant conversation and a good meal filled with happiness. I do not want to have Shouri and Jena start to argue about who is the real sibling of Yuuri or something equally silly as that." Mom said from the kitchen as she placed the meal on the table. "That being said. Shouri! Get down here please! It's time for dinner! That goes for all of you as well." Dad, Jena and I take our seats and start the conversation with things like weather and other small talk saving the big stuff for the actual meal when Shouri came into the room. Man did his eyes light up! I'm not sure if that is a good sign. The lighting could have been caused by a glare you know.

"Jena?" He said simply looking at her. Dad I could see was wondering if he was the only one that didn't recognize her from the start.

"Yep, it's me. Wow you look a little more mature since we were kids."

"Thanks. You didn't grow up badly yourself." Mom choose that time to start serving everyone dinner. Chicken curry, salad and bread with garlic butter. "Everything looks great Ms…"

"Don't call me Ms. Shibyua. I want you to start calling me Momma from now on. Is that understood?"

"Yes Momma."

"Good girl. Now eat up I made sure to make plenty. Oh but don't eat too much or you won't be able to have the special desert I made. I made cake with chocolate icing and fresh raspberries and strawberries."

"Sounds like you went all out on this dinner. I hope it wasn't just on my account and that didn't work too hard on it."

"Oh it's your first meal back with us. I just wanted it to be special is all. Besides it's not every night that Shouma gets off work early as well or that Shouri doesn't have plans these days."

"Well you did make this dinner mandatory for me Mom. Not that I mind with the surprise you had in store." He smiles towards Jena. "It's not every day I get to see the girl I had my first kiss with."

"PFFFFFfffffffff!" My milk went everywhere as I spat it out in shock. Okay. What did he just say?!

"Would you mind repeating that Shou chan?" Mom asks with her face practically frozen. Dad's mimicked Mom's, but his hand at the time was pouring his drink and was threatening to overflow. Not that he noticed.

"Jena was my first kiss. I thought you knew that." Everyone looks to him and then Jena waiting for her to add something to this bit of news.

"It wasn't really a big deal. It was more of a…well…What I mean to say is that we were just kids when this happened and it was because of something…I just can't remember what it was exactly…"

"It was when we were at the temple for your last winter with us. Someone had left some mistletoe up in one of the trees that we were standing under. You were the first one to notice it."

"Oh yeah. I remember it now. I thought it was a weird looking plant and I asked you what it was and then when you told me what it was…" Her face takes on a dark comedic look. "Now that I think about it you scared me into it."

"I scared you into it?" Shouri replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, you told me that those who do not get kissed under the misletoe get bad luck in return. I started to freak out because of it and then you kissed me. So this kiss was more of a way to calm me down than romance."

"I recall you kissing me instead of me kissing you, but either way it ended all the same. I was your first kiss and you were my first kiss. Yuuri, could you pass the curry please?"

"What?!" I shout out loud startling everyone out of the frozen looks they had.

"Alright fine I will get it myself. There is no need for you to be dramatic I mean there is plenty of chicken curry to go around."

"You…You think I'm shouting because of chicken curry?!"

"I don't see why not I mean this is very good chicken curry. Why not shout about it." Jena says taking a large bite out of her plate of chicken curry and smiling about it.

"Enough about the curry and about how it tastes! When were the two of you going to tell me about this kiss that you two had?!"

"To be honest Yuuri it isn't that big a deal and I actually forgot about it until Shouri brought it up just now." Jena said starting to blush at the now uncomfortable feeling that she was getting.

"I doubt that you have forgotten it completely. I thought girls thought on these things all the time."

"Does that mean that you are a girl since you obviously remembered it?" Shouri looks over to Jena with a smile and just said cute. Dad feeling something wet start to trip on to him looked down to notice that his glass was over filled. He got up to get some napkins and Mom…well Mom had this wired smile on her face. That started to get bigger and bigger.

"Oh my, it is already starting. My perfect family planning has already been set into motion. I can already see my future grandchildren." Now this was enough to shock both Jena and Shouri. Shouri then says maybe I should have kept that to myself. Jena replied ya think? By the time Dad came back Mom was ready to serve dessert everyone was ready to stuff their faces with cake to avoid any more talk about the kiss. So I steered the conversation towards something else.

"Jena knows about the Demon Kingdom." This time it was Dad's turn to burst out with something to shout.

"Yuuri! You told her? She may be like a sister to you but that doesn't mean…."

"She got sucked into a whirlpool with me and came with me to the demon kingdom."

"Don't worry Mr. Shibuya I won't tell anyone. I don't think anyone would believe me anyway if I thought about telling them. But I do have a very important question that I think we should address. Can we eat cake while we watch the movies?" Everyone went into the living room with our desserts and we put in a League of Their Own in first. Dad made a comment about how we only seem to have baseball on the brain. Mom said at least it's a good movie. Shouri stayed for the movie instead of heading up to his room to play one of his dating games. After the movies were over Jena and I helped Mom with cleaning up the kitchen and then went up to bed. I couldn't seem to get sleep though. It felt like I had forgotten something. But for the life of me I just couldn't remember what it could be.

The next morning Mom made a breakfast of eggs on toast with tomatoes and octopus sausage.

"Morning Yu-chan, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Not so good."

"Well that's not good. Don't you have to meet Murata today for a school project or something?" Crap that's what I forgot! The mandatory school meeting for our homeroom!

"Mom, what time is it?"

"It's almost nine o'clock."

"I have to be there in thirty minutes!" I ate quickly and then ran out the door. There was no way I can be late for this!

_Jena POV_

After eating breakfast and finding out that it might be awhile till Yuuri came back since he had school related thing to do. I packed my overnight bag and headed home. I did have to start decorating my room not to mention getting ready for school. Sadly I wasn't going to go to Yuuri's school. Instead I was being put into a different school that I had to wear a uniform for. The pleaded skirt was light green with a blue border; it had a dark blue blazer, white shirt and a green ribbon tie. Black socks with one horizontal white stripe and a pair of white shoes with crossing ties. Not a bad look really, but I'm not use to wearing the same outfit for school every day. I guess I can accessorize it up. I wonder if they have any rules about back pack charms?

"Jena, do you need any help up there?"

"No I got it. How about you and Uncle Charles?"

"Right now we are having a discussion about the walls in the dining room. We're not sure if we want a new paint job or go with wallpaper."

"Are you making it a formal or laid back sort of dining room?"

"Formal." She shouts out.

"Go with a new paint job. Something like a cranberry red to enhance the color of the wooden table and chairs." I shout down to Aunt Kena.

"Thank you for your input. Do you want to change the color in your room?"

"You think lavender would be a bad idea?"

"I can't see why not. You're not a fan of the buttercream yellow?"

"Not really. It hurts my eyes when the sun shines in."

"I'll talk with the painters. Don't take too much out of the boxes then. Just stick with what you need for the past few days."

"Okay." I say heading down stairs towards her. Uncle Charles was looking at paint swatches and holding them up to the rooms. Aunt Kena was doing something similar with wall paper samples. Were they going to redecorate the whole house? "Is it just the dining room you want to change or will we have to stay at a hotel for a while?"

"It's just a few things we're thinking of changing." Uncle Charles says holding up a blue swatch in the living room that Aunt Kena didn't agree with.

"It's too light we should be thinking of a darker shade for the room something calming and won't blend into the couch too much."

"What about this one?" He holds up a dark blue. Aunt Kena doesn't like this one either. Uncle Charles turns to me thinking that I would like the color.

"Maybe just a smidge lighter. It's kind of a depressing blue." Uncle Charles then tries to turn the conversation around.

"Hey Jena have you seen the backyard yet?" I shake my head no. "Well you should. There's a nice little garden with a plot ready for whatever you would like to put in it and a nice koi pond. In fact why don't you go take a look? Get some ideas and then afterwards you and I will go to the hardware store and pick up a few things for it."

"If you just wanted to get rid of me for a few minutes all you had to do was say so." I say sticking my tongue out at him to which he playfully smacks my head with the thin paint swatches. I take my leave and head out to the backyard and browse around. Thinking up ideas for what we could add. Perhaps a little bird bath or a few stepping stones. When I came upon the koi pound I looked into it and watched the little fish swimming around. There were a few water lilies in bloom. And one of them I just wanted to touch so I leaned forward and reached for it when I felt like I was leaning in too fast. I try to pull back but it was too late I was heading straight into the pond.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Author's Note: Hey people. Well I just would like to let you guys know that yes this story is still being written, but there is going to be another Kyo Kara Maoh story coming your way. It will not be a sequel or a prequel. It will be its own thing. Tell me how you feel about that in the comments/reviews section._

_Yuuri POV_

I managed to make it to the meeting in time and thankfully it wasn't that long of a meeting. It was more of an idea circle on how we could improve the number of people coming to our school for the culture fair next month with our events. There was going to be a raffle, haunted house and someone even suggested that we have a beauty pageant that any girl from any school could enter and guess who it was that suggested it. Murata and since a majority of the class are guys it was voted into the fair quickly. The only rule the teacher had to add was that there wouldn't be a swimsuit competition since that would be asking too much and it was not something he agreed on for a beauty pageant. Murata was still sporting a smile after the declaration of no girls in swimsuits.

"Hey Shibuya I got an idea I want to run by you. I think you should get your sister to enter the beauty pageant." He said rather loudly. Too loudly, why would he talk like this?

"What? Shibuya has a sister?" A few of the guys from the baseball team who were in my class started forming a circle around us. Now I could see why he was practically shouting at me. "How come we haven't heard about her before?"

"Because they aren't actually related but they think of each other as siblings. She also just moved back here so that's why you haven't really heard of her before. And if I must say she is really cute. I mean Really Cute." Murata said as if he was an old man still believing he was in the prime of his youth with the ladies. He even did some weird hand motion that I was sure was from the thirties.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't being nice because of Shibuya being right next to ya?"

"Hey!" I shout.

"Hey, is right. Believe me guys she's way cute, like model cute and I believe she is currently available." His eyebrows jump up and down. Why is he acting like a playboy for the olden days?

"A girl cute enough to be a model and she is currently available. For some reason we doubt that Murata." The guys said rather bland faced. Murata is not always the one to believe when it came to certain stories about girls he knew. These guys knew about it from experience.

"Oh really well it just so happens I have a picture of her with me and she's wearing her new school uniform in that picture. You guys are about to eat your words." Murata then pulls out a picture of Jena in a school uniform.

"Murata where the heck did you get that?!" I shout at him trying to get the picture from him while the picture instead was just passed on to one of the other guys.

"Your Mom, she got it from Jena's guardians. I just asked for one and she gave me a copy no problem." He said smiling. I wish Mom did not give him that picture because now the guys were ogling over her and asking if and when they could meet her. I am so getting back at Murata for that. But first I am getting back that picture. I snatch it out of one of the guy's hands and then head for the door. Murata comes after and starts saying that I was being too protective over Jena and that no one meant anything by it. They were just making a joke out of how you were being protective.

"Still it's a little weird for you to be carrying around a picture of my sister. I mean you really had to ask my Mom for one."

"It's not that weird. She is one of my friends now and it's nice to have a picture of a friend. Makes you look less like a loner when you do."

"Yes, yes it is weird. Even for a friend to ogle over a picture of one friend's sister/their friend in a short skirt!" We walk the rest of the way in silence then I get the idea to pop in and see the new house that Jena was living in now. I knew it wasn't that far from my own home so it wouldn't mean I would be late going home. Murata came with as well, no surprise there. I knock on the door and Jena's Aunt Kena was the one to answer.

"Yuuri! It's wonderful to finally see you. And I see that you have brought a friend with you. Why don't the two of you come on into the house? Jena will be home soon. She and Charles had to run an errand on the way home. I have some Earl Grey tea and honeybee scones if you would care for some?"

"Thank you Aunt Kena." Yeah she allowed Yuuri to call her Aunt Kena too. She shuffles the boys into the kitchen which was designed to look like an English cottage kitchen. Tea cozies, herbs hanging upside down to dry and pretty bone china over wooden surfaces. Aunt Kena gathered the scones with raspberry jelly and placed them in front of the boys while she checked on the tea.

"You have a lovely kitchen." Murata tells her as he takes a bite out of the sensually sweet confection.

"Oh thank you. It's been a pain to remodel since we had it done before we officially moved in, but it was worth it. All the time that we lived in that flat in London I kept thinking of these beautiful English cottages I would hear about and see in movies. So I decided the next place we would move to I would have at least the kitchen look like one of those cottages. And I really have to say that it has been a dream come true to have. Tea?" The boys said yes please and drank the tea down quickly. Because even though the scones were tasty they were a bit dry. A scone or two later with several cups of tea Jena and Uncle Charles returned from their errand running.

"We're home!" Jena shouted amongst the structure of the house as she and her guardian brought in bags of groceries. "Oh! Hey, you guys." She happily said.

"Do you need some help with those bags? They look kind of heavy." Yuuri asks.

"No, thank you. We only have these ones and they are headed straight for the counter to be put away. I will be with you guys in a minute after I'm done." Aunt Kena was the one to tell her that she and Uncle Charles had it and she could go ahead and hang out with her friends. The group heads upstairs to her room which was going to be repainted soon. So it was already getting to the point where it needed covers over certain pieces.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I was actually expecting something along the lines of boy band posters on the walls or at least something on the walls."

"There will be stuff on the walls once the painters are done in here. Till then I have to put up with buttercream yellow walls."

"I thought you like yellow?"

"Not as a room color. When the sun hits it I feel like I am going to go blind because of the brightness." Yuuri could understand that. Then the conversation shifted to something else. How Jena almost tripped in the Koi but didn't at the last second. The reason she mentioned it to the boys was because of a question she had burning on her tongue. "Is it going to be like every other time I am in water I will be sent back to the Demon Kingdom?"

"To be honest the portal to the Demon Kingdom is really a lot like playing roulette it's a gamble. But hey at least you know that you still have a chance of going back there." Murata truthfully told her.

"It actually wouldn't be too bad to go back there soon. I want to see Greta again, Oh and apologize to Lady Celi for returning her dress so late."

"It still might be awhile till any of us could go back to the Demon Kingdom. Till then we just have to make the most we have here. And on that train of thought how about we make the most of that time, and have you come watch Yuuri on the baseball team." Yuuri uttered a what that went unnoticed by the two.

"I would love to see Yuuri in action! When's the next game?"

"Not for a while, but we do have practice tomorrow." Yuuri was going to say something but well you could probably tell that no one was going to listen to him for now.

"Do they allow people to watch the practices?"

"Sure they do, so long as you don't cause the players any damages or anything like that. So what do you say? We'll come pick you up right after you get out of school and then walk to the fields?"

"That sounds great! It would be so nice to see how far Yuuri has come in baseball. Our throws earlier this week leaves me with a few worries over his abilities." Yuuri's mouth forms the widest O of surprise that it could have been used as a bird bath for falcons. "I'm kidding Yuuri. Your throws aren't that much of a sore spot."

"One of these days I think that I will take your teasing as being serious." The three then shared a laugh.

"We also have a tiny request to ask of you." Not thinking that it was going to be a big deal Jena nonchalantly asked what the request was. "Our school is having a cultural fair soon and it is to help get more people to come so we have money for our dances and other things. One of these events we would like you to participate in."

"Café waitress?" Murata takes a moment before answering. No doubt thinking about her in a waitress dress.

"No, but that could be an idea. We want you to enter our school's first ever beauty pageant. Now I know there may be some concern, but don't worry there is not going to be a swim suit competition or anything like that. Just a school friendly pageant where I have confidence that you would win hands down."

"Murata, your flattery is charming, but enough for the snake. Besides are you sure you want me in your pageant? I'm not that pretty."

"What? Of course you are. You are defiantly pretty enough. Besides it would help our school a lot if we can get as many contestants to enter the pageant. Please for the good of our school?"

"Well…alright. I could always get booted out early in the competition." She said in a hopeful voice. Murata then said that she should have a more positive attitude if she wants to win. Her response was what part of that wasn't positive?

_Narrator P.O.V_

The next day after school the two young boys gathered up their friend from her school. Granted Murata wanted to chat a bit with some of her female class mates but was pulled away from doing so. The three arrived at the baseball field with a few minutes to spar before practice had to start.

"Hey Everyone! Come meet Shibuya's sister!" Murata shouted to the boys in the field and they were soon descending upon the group because well no one actually believed that she was real and was instead one of those… well girls that guys say they met at summer camp deals. It was Murata after all that informed them. But there she was real and in the flesh. And she did look like her picture.

"Hey, Shibuya is there any chance that she has a blonde sister?" One of the guys asked him in whisper.

"No, she is an only child, except for the fact that we see each other as siblings." The guy felt crestfallen over the fact. But soon left to start up practice along with the others as the coach arrived to begin the practice session. There was some minor distractions brought on by the girl cheering on her brother, but not enough to warrant her to be escorted out by the coach. The boys' minds were distracted by the game.

"Go Yuuri!" Jena cheered loudly as his swing made another ball fly out of the park.

"Well, well what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" Jena looked at the creep who was inching his way towards Jena's seat. Jena chose to ignore him and focus on Yuuri. The guy however did not stop his mission.

"Is your boyfriend on the team? That's a little sad that he leaves you all alone like this."

"I would rather you leave me alone." Jena says believing that he can take the hint. But like so many sleaze balls like him he didn't. He kept moving closer and try to get her to talk back with him but she moved further away.

"Come on, I'm not a bad guy I could really turn your head if you will let me."

"I am going to say this slowly so you can understand it. No thank you. Please leave me alone." She got up to walk away from the guy, but he took hold of her hand.

"That's not fair of you to just leave me like that. Leading me on with the whole disinterested routine."

"Believe me when I say that I am not using a routine on you. I have no interest in whatever it is you are trying to sell." She freed her hand from the guy's grasp and continued to walk away from him when she felt his hands on her again. But this time he couldn't do much but feel pain as she kicked him in the shin. The guy was a real wimp and let go of her immediately and she moved closer to the guys practicing. This time the coach saw what had happened and had the guy removed. The practice ended and the three headed over to Shibuya's house for a snacks and rest from such a day. While Yuuri went to take a quick shower, Jena and Murata helped to get the snacks together. By the time that Yuuri had finished his quick rinse he found the kitchen a mess. There was flour and sugar all over the floor that had become wet and sticky to the surface. There was also syrup of some kind that was all over Jena and flour was coating Murata's shirt. His mother was going to the closet to get the mop and bucket.

"What the heck happened in the eight minutes I was gone?"

"We had a little spill with some of the ingredients I was trying to use for the cookies for your schools bake sale Yu-chan. Poor Jena got the worst of it though. I think you should go upstairs and take a shower Jena. You can't home like that. Imagine all the flies you will attract." His mother exclaims as she proceeds to mop up the floor of the mess. Jena carefully walks upstairs to the bathroom and proceeds to remove her sticky syurp coved clothes, placing them in the hamper before stepping into the warm shower. The water felt good against her skin. With a little soap the feel of the mess leaving her body and hair did wonders for her mood. She felt wonderful. Once she felt that all of the kitchen disaster had been washed away Jena shut off the water and stepped out of the shower tub. She proceeded to dry off her hair and body not realizing that the water from the shower had formed a puddle. Actually it was larger than a usual puddle as it reached from end to end. Her back was turned and her thoughts were elsewhere so she was surprised to hear the sound of wildly swishing water. Her head turned to the source of the sound. She thought perhaps the tub was having trouble draining. That would be a big fat no when she saw the true source of the sounds. Another sound erupted from her in the form of a scream that sent the whole house running towards the bathroom.

When the group raced in they could see why it was that Jena had screamed. In the bathroom were the members of the demon tribe. Each of them were wearing faces of scarlet over the scene as well since Jena was trying to cover as much of herself as she could with a towel. Ms. Shibyua ushered Jena away from the group into a room where she took a few of her own sweat clothes and gave them to Jena to wear. Jena even after putting on the sweats still did not feel like joining the others just yet.

_Gunter POV_

The idea of seeing King Yuuri's home world again was a nice idea. If it would allow me to see his highness's lovely sister Jena again then it would be a more than nice idea. Our group takes the plunge into the water and come out on the other side. Where we were greeted with a sight both pleasing and wrong to see at the same time. I did wish to see Lady Jena again, but I did not wish to see the beauty of her bare skin unless she and I were to be wed. There she was before us. Her skin wet and shining with nothing but a towel covering her more feminine assets. I would surely have fainted to the floor from such a sight had I not been against a wall. The other's I believe all felt the same as I about the situation. Or at least more or less that is what I believe the others feel. Wolfram would see it more as embarrassment to see the sister of his fiancé nearly naked before him. The wise Lady Jennifer who gave birth to our noble king whisks Jena away from us to save the lady's face. Even if deep down I did find her alluring in that…Bad thoughts Gunter! Bad Thoughts! You Have Not Courted Her PROPERLY Yet! We were soon shuffled out of the bathroom and into the, what is referred to this realm a living room.

"What are you guys doing here? And couldn't you have picked a better way to enter than my bathroom?" His highness's face was growing pinker by the second as the scene replayed for him of what happened barely a few minutes ago.

"We do not always get to control where the portal will open up, but at least we were in the vicinity." Wolfram said a bit harshly. "Besides Yuuri we have a few things to discuss with you and we would prefer it if you could get your 'sister' out of here while we talk about this business."

"Why can't she be here to listen to this important information? She is an honorary royal isn't she?" His highness pointed out.

"You dolt! This important information has to do with her and she shouldn't listen to this without checking up on a few things!" Wolfram should really learn to lower his voice.

"What sort of information?" Yuuri could sense that this was going to be a complicated conversation. No one answered him yet and he didn't repeat his question. Instead he went upstairs. A total of ten minutes goes by before King Yuuri reappears and escorts his sister to the door. I could not help but notice that while her head did not turn she did acknowledge that we were there. Under the circumstances it was quite understandable her reaction as she went through the door and out of the house.

"She is gone. Now tell me what does this have to do with her? And is it something bad?" The one who spoke up for our collective group was Gwendal.

"The first act we would like to say is that we do apologize for the inconvenience we have caused Jena. We did not have any intention of coming into this world with her in… that position." A noticeable blush came over his face as he said that. But with a cough it disappeared and his frown lines returned.

"Jena, what is her last name? Her true last name, not the ones that her guardians have given her."

"Jena's last name was Ravenswell. That was before it was changed to Price when Aunt Kena and Uncle Charles officially adopted her. But that was a long time ago. I'm surprised that I still remember her old last name."

"Ravenswell." I could hear Conrart test the name on his tongue a few times.

"Do you know why she was adopted by these people? Was there some sort of problem with her biological parents?"

"If you are asking if her parents were drug users or something like that I would say with the upmost certainty that they were never like that. Her father was a nice guy. At least from what I can remember about him. He died when both of us were pretty young."

"And what of Jena's mother? Has she too passed away?" Gwendal asks him. A strange look came over his highness's face. The look of whether he should tell us or not.

"Your highness this is important. All of us understand that divulging in her family history may be a more complex issue for you, but this is information that we need. Once we collect the information then we will be able to tell you why we are here. Now please tell us this information." I plead to him. His highness sits himself down and tells us about Jena's mother.

"The truth is that I know next to nothing about Jena's mother since I never got to meet her. Just little bits of information nothing about the woman herself. Things like how she was said to be a rather beautiful woman with a rather shy demeanor. She was also ill most of her life and died shortly after Jena was a year old." He pauses to look at our expressions. "But I get the feeling that you guys know more about it than I do." An awkward feeling washes over us as we debate on how we should say our next words to him. It wasn't exactly something that could be easily said when it's something as large as this to say. It was Wolfram that broke the ice and said what had to be said.

"Whoever told Jena that is obviously lying. Her mother isn't dead. She's alive."

"Wolfram, that isn't funny. If this is some kind of sick joke that you have put the others up to then…"

"It's not a joke Yuuri. I wouldn't do something like that on a subject of this nature. Jena's mother is alive and her name is Helena Ravenswell. She is known to belong to the Dark Protectors. An family legacy that has been led to believe that they were legend and not fact."

"Legend?" Gwendal is now the one who speaks and is the one to tell the tale.

"The legacy of Jena's family began at the time of the Shinou's rule. A woman whose name is sadly lost to history, but the name she earned in battle still stays with us, the Vengeful Wolf. A protector to the Shinou that once stood by his side in all battles had to take to the shadows in order to protect both King and country. Her nickname served her well as when she was in battle her desire to bring justice to all her fallen comrades knew no bounds. She had even learned of a power that when uttered would leave enemies quaking in fear. A power that she could not share with her beloved King and... According to Ulrike she was also his lover and father of her two children."

"You mean to tell me that Jena is decedent of the great Demon King? The Shinou?" Funny he has about the same expression on his face that Wolfram had when he found out about Jena being of the Shinou's blood line.

"She is. But her mother decided long ago that she would be the last on in the family to preserve the Legacy they hold. By leaving the only one who could possibly fill in that role should something happen to Helena in this realm."

"If she wishes to end the family legacy then why have you come here?"

"The Legacy cannot end solely on the whim of one of its two remaining members. There has to be one to continue from where the other has left off. Even if Jena has not gone through the whole training of her family's ancient power she still the only one who can see to the line prospering for another to take on the role."

"Wait a minute I thought you said that her mother was alive? If that's the case her mother could continue the line."

"Didn't you hear what Gwendal just said Yuuri?! He said that Helena does not wish for the family Legacy to continue, she wouldn't bring another child into this world if that was to become their fate." Wolfram pointed out to his highness.

"I can already tell that there isn't an option for the family line not to continue, but you still need to clarify on why all of you have come here. You could have waited to tell me all of this when I came back to the Demon Kingdom." It is now my turn to talk to his highness.

"Your highness, Ulrike has told us that Lady Jena is the key to the family's legacy to thrive, but that legacy has to happen if the blood lines of one of the Ten Aristocrat's and hers were to mix." King Yuuri no doubt is thinking of this literary at the moment. His mind tends to do this with certain information, but it's a good thing that he does get the jest of what we mean in a few minutes.

"You mean to tell me that MY SISTER HAS TO GET MARRIED TO ONE OF YOU?!" That sounded far more hurtful than what I was expecting of his highness.

"Yu-chan. Stop yelling in the house. Honestly the neighbors might have heard you and called the police thinking that someone was dying." Lady Jenifer said from upstairs.

"Sorry Mom. I just got some… interesting news." He gulps a little and takes in a breath before plunging forth into the conversation again. "Ulrike has said that Jena needs to be married to one of the Ten Aristocrats so her family legacy can continue, but did she give a time limit or any indication of a deadline?"

"She did not give a specific time for when Jena should be wed, however she did hint at how she would like it to be soon and we are not the only ones who have been informed of this development over your sister's bloodline. Before you ask the answer to if the Ten Aristocrats know of Jena's bloodline the answer is no. Only we who stand before you know about it. The other Aristocrats only know that a beneficial marriage between his highness's sister and one of the eligible males of the Ten Aristocratic families is underway. Needless to say that a ball has been set for Lady Jena to attend and meet her potential husbands to be within the next couple of weeks."

"The next couple of weeks? And is she supposed to know about this or are we going to have to be like idiots and pretend that there is no ulterior motivation to the whole thing!" His highness is starting to act a little irrational right now. "In fact why don't we just draw lots instead that way it's actually fair since Jena seems to have no real opinion that matters in this anyway!"

"Your highness! Lady Jena may have to get married to a member of the Ten Aristocrats, but she has the option of choosing the one she feels is right for her and there is still the option of time. She does not have to marry right away."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she is more or less entering an arranged marriage for a kingdom that she hasn't even known about for nearly as long as I have. Not to mention the fact that now I have to tell her that her mother is alive. Her mother isn't dead but she abandoned her. I can't even think about how I could approach the subject with her."

"You should not tell her your highness." Yuuri looked sharply to Conrart for what he had just said. The words shocked him.

"Why on earth should I keep this from her?!"

"Helena is still out there and greatly desires the end of the line. She could see to it herself to end the line. If we lead her to believe that her daughter is marrying into an aristocratic family she will believe that she will not be a part of the Legacy."

"It still doesn't mean that I shouldn't at least tell her something."

"Yuuri how do you think she will react if she were to be told even a fraction of what we have told you? She may not be able to take it. She may even go straight to her mother and then what? Her mother holds a power in the shadows and in those shadows she could hide both her and Jena. Taking her away from you and everyone else in the kingdom."

"Then what about her future husband to be? Will he know the whole truth?" He said this bitterly and it is a justifiable emotion considering all that has been told to him in this short amount of time.

"Should she choose one of the other aristocrats to marry than he will be informed after the wedding ceremony or just before the wedding was to take place? Still we would not have Jena know anything more than what was prepared for her."

"You prepared something to say to her?" I could tell king Yuuri's mind was growing tired with the stress of this conversation so I took hold of it in order that it would end soon.

"We planned to tell Lady Jena that as part of her royal duty would be to see that this world and our world are symbolically matched in a union of marriage. The choice of who her husband will be is her choice. Even the time it takes can become debatable." His Highness then excused himself so that he could think about this in private. The rest of us were seen by Lady Jenifer in the meantime. It was not till the time of dinner that he made his appearance and he did look solemn.

"Yuuri, are you feeling alright?" Lady Jenifer placed her hand across his forehead checking his temperature. "You don't feel warm. Perhaps you would like to go to bed and I will bring you up something warm to drink?"

"I am fine Mom. I just need to talk to them before dinner. Alone." Lady Jenifer had a worried frown on her face, but did not question his highness about his request and left the room to go outside in the yard. He then turns to face us in an up most serious fashion. "I have come to a decision over what you have told me about."

"And?" Wolfram asked, no hint of impatience in his tone or voice. He is genuinely interested in what his highness has to say next.

"I will honor the words of Ulrike and I will be the one to explain it to Jena. Before either of you protest. I know what must be said to her and believe me it would be better if she heard it from me than one of you."

"When will you tell her.?" I ask delicately.

"I will tell her after my school's culture fair. I will be able to form the right words to tell her and she won't have added stress to being in the pageant hanging over her head." Gwendal spoke next.

"That sounds reasonable. Wait a second did you say pageant?" He looked a little lost as he said that.

"Yes, Murata managed to convince Jena to be in our culture fair's first ever beauty pageant. To be honest I thought she would flat out say no to the idea, but she agreed. Though at first she did say something about not being pretty enough for it at first, but…" Why would she think that? She is defiantly pretty enough, more than pretty enough! Mark my words she will win that pageant!

_Meanwhile At Jena's… Jena P.O.V_

I can't believe that that had just happened! All this time that I have been careful to avoid a bath in favor of a shower because of the fear of winding up in the demon kingdom naked and now the citizens of the Demon Kingdom just saw me naked here! Wolfram saw, Conrart saw, Gwendal saw and Gunter saw! What next Sara? Oh god that would be awkward on whole new level. He's married for Pete's sake and Wolfram would punch out a two year old in order to call me a slut first. But that didn't happen so yay for small favors and a towel that I hope covered more than what think it covered. It was easy to explain what happened to my school clothes while I was at Yuuri's to Aunt Kena and Uncle Charles, but it wasn't like I could tell them why my face is equivalent to a stoplight. (It refers to an old joke about why stoplights turn red, the punchline is if you had to change in public wouldn't you be red to?) I just made up a fib about running back home because of too much homework and that I forgot to grab my clothes on the way. Luckily Uncle Charles is a nut for preparedness and bought a spare change of school clothes.

Not so lucky that now I have to pretend to be busy doing homework so I don't feel totally guilty about lying and to keep my mind off of what just happened. I guess I will be that kid and get a jumpstart on tomorrow's homework. It looks like what seems like busy work, but it was easy and I can't complain that much about it so I'll get it done.

And then have time to watch Black Butler with corset scene again. And also Haruhi explain instant coffee to rich people. Maybe I should just watch anime instead of being a productive overachieving student? No wait a compromise is best. I could watch anime while I do homework. I will more than likely only finish about half of it so I will still have something to do for tomorrow. Great that's settled, now the more difficult choice to make. Which anime will I watch first. Corset scene or coffee scene? Which do you think King Midnight? (The black knit bear Gwendal let her have. Thank you Cats for the name suggestions!) Even he can't decide between the two. Oh what to do?


End file.
